


That Which Belongs to Lord Sesshomaru

by creativside



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Age Difference, BDSM, Happy Ending, Kink, Lord Sesshomaru - Freeform, Loss of Virginity, Other, Power Dynamics, Power Play, Reward/ Punishment, Spanking, Virgin Sesshōmaru, a/b/o dynamics, kinkily ever after, primal play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:40:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 25,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28137072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/creativside/pseuds/creativside
Summary: Rin has long adored Lord Sesshomaru but now that she is a woman the nature of her feelings has shifted into something altogether more intimate.Sesshomaru has always thought of Rin as his, but now that she is a woman the nature of his desire to protect and keep her has shifted into something altogether more ferocious.When their feelings are finally brought to light, Sesshomaru offers to guide Rin down a path of pleasure and pain, reward and punishment, ownership and adoration."Being a demon's lady is no easy thing, Rin."
Relationships: Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Miroku/Sango (InuYasha), Rin/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 104
Kudos: 314





	1. "Yes, Lord Sesshomaru"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Two characters recount an attempted r*pe in this chapter.

An unseasonably cool wind rustles through the familiar clearing, the very one Rin has come to on a not quite regular basis for ten years now. It is unremarkable, the grass not very green, the trees that circle it, nearly blocking it from view, are just ordinary trees. The only thing that sets this little patch of land apart is that Lord Sesshomaru visits it. 

The clearing is a bit like Rin that way.

Hardly the child she had been when Kaede and Lord Sesshomaru convinced her to stay in the village and adjust to life among her fellow humans, she stands at average height for her age. It had been strange, knowing Lady Kagome for so long, to finally meet the priestess at eye level a few years back. The black hair she tends to let go wild is much longer than when she was small. 

She has grown in other ways too. Her hips are rounded, her breasts high and firm. Less pleasantly, she contends monthly with bleeding and cramps. Yes, by all accounts Rin is a grown woman now, with every mundane trait that includes. Traits which the boys in the village are always eager to notice.

“Boys,” she still calls them, though they dwarf her in height and bulk. There are some who leave her be, like Kohaku. And thank goodness for him. They’ve always had a kinship, something about their unique, dangerous childhoods allowing them to understand each other in ways no one else seems able to. He sees her differently, treats her differently. The others are by turns indifferent to her, or worse, nag her with proposals. Those ones sulk at each refusal, going so far as to guess at why she does so. More than one has accused her of saving herself for her demon lord. Kaede even asked her near outright if it was so, once. Rin did her best not to lie, but the truth of the matter isn’t something she cares to dwell on. 

Because the village boys are right in a way. 

Rin never meant to do it. She isn’t even sure at what point Lord Sesshomaru became a man to her. It might have been when he commented on her height, or when she got her first moon’s blood and worried he would find the smell embarrassing, or worse, disgusting. When she’d worked up the courage to mention it to Kagome, the priestess insisted demons didn’t mind such things, but Rin still worries all the same. She knows Lord Sesshomaru must find her dull, she does not want him to also find her disgusting.

No, thinking back it must’ve been the night a year ago when a group of men with wickedness on their minds surrounded her on a path just after sunset, muttering nasty things about what was underneath her kimono, what they planned to do with what they found there. She’d barely had the time to whistle between her fingers before one yanked her by the hair and another covered her mouth, Lord Sesshomaru’s name escaping her lips. 

He heard her call.

The men hadn’t quite subdued her kicking legs when his shining acid whip sliced through the first monster. In moments, there was nothing left of Rin’s would be attackers but a bloody mess on the ground. She’d watched every terrible moment, no remorse in her pounding heart. Lord Sesshomaru had turned, his ferocious gaze softening almost imperceptibly at the sight of her on the ground, and pulled her roughly to her feet. 

She’d hardly known what to do when he crushed her body against his. 

Rin had never been this close to him. Never. He smelled of forest and the faintest hint of something burning. She found herself clinging to him, her legs too shaky to support her. It was a surprise to find him trembling as much as she was...and even more to feel a hardness at his hips as he pressed close, a deep, animal growl issuing from his throat. And in spite of what had nearly happened, Rin’s blood began to race, then rush between her legs, flooding her with warmth. 

When she steadied and Lord Sesshomaru finally -too soon- released her, his face was unreadable, which frightened her more than anything else that night. No matter how flat or how blank his expression, Rin had always understood him.

He was hiding something from her.

Probably something to do with the scent of her lust, which his powerful senses must have caught. Probably that she’d misread his body's signals. That he did not- could not- see her as a woman. Or worse, and more correctly, he did. He saw her exactly as she was; a dull human woman. And he was a demon lord, who found her as unremarkable as this little clearing she stood in. 

This cannot go on. Rin doesn’t want to lose Lord Sesshomaru, but surely a demon lord has far more important matters to see to than a...friendship with a human girl. She will have to let him go. Soon.

It is these thoughts which Rin is caught up in when Lord Sesshomaru finds her.

```````````

She stands in the same, secluded clearing as always. It’s a remarkable little place, which he treasures because it is the one place on this earth he shares only and entirely with Rin. An uncharacteristically sentimental part of him wonders if it means the same to her.

Sesshomaru knows exactly when he began to see Rin for the woman she is now. One year ago, surrounded by the bodies of human filth that had tried to attack her, specks of their worthless blood on her clothing.

Her curving form pressed tight to him.

They’d clung to each other, trembling with fear or, for him, rage. And something else; a nearly overwhelming desire to have her then and there, to mark her as his forever.  
"Mine," his thoughts had cried out, and his body responded, hard and ready for the task in moments.

And the echo of his arousal in Rin’s scent had shocked him.

He had schooled his face to impassiveness when they parted. She must not know how deep his newfound passion went. Whatever she had learned about love and sex among humans would in no way have prepared her for the ferocity of demon mating, nor for the particular fealty he would require. 

And surely some great romance like his father’s must be what she longed for. While Sesshomaru did not doubt he could give her tenderness, he was equally sure that his more demonic proclivities would finally tip the scale, showing Rin he was no gallant protector but merely a man who lusted after her like the rest of the monsters.

She could never know.

He had guided her back to the village, seen to it that both the elderly priestess and the Lady Kagome were present to comfort her. And then he’d nearly come to blows with that useless halfling get of his father’s. And the monk. And the slayer.

He had railed at them all, his voice quiet but sharp as a knife, about their inability to protect Rin, unsympathetic to their excuses about not possibly being able to keep away every roving party of bandits. And then his so-called brother had dared him to do better. So for the last year his visits had been far more frequent. He’d become something of a local legend, a punisher of evildoers or so the humans whispered to each other. Hardly, but if the fear of him kept Rin safe then so be it. And she had been safe. Perhaps too safe. 

One month ago Kaede informed him that Rin accepts no proposals offered her by villagers, that at sixteen this is starting to strike people as odd, but Rin seems content to do nothing but wait for his visits. The priestess believes Rin is waiting for the day he will take her traveling with him again, and will not succumb to a human existence. Kaede suspects Rin will succumb to no one but Sesshomaru. 

A thrill goes through him as he thinks of it. But remarkable though she is, and as treasured as this little clearing, Rin is human. His demonic desires would frighten her, disgust her. Sesshomaru will have to give her up. Soon.

He is very sure of this plan, has been very sure of it every time he has come to see her these past four weeks. He is always very sure that he will release her this time, until he enters the clearing, and she spies him, and turns, and smiles, and says:

“Good evening Lord Sesshomaru.”

```````````

Something is… off about Lord Sesshomaru this evening. He won’t meet her eyes, but as she prattles on about the details of her life from the month since his last visit, she keeps catching him peeking sideways at her, though he averts his gaze from hers quickly. At some point she subtly swipes her kimono over her face, afraid there may be dirt on it she’s missed.

Perhaps he doesn’t really have the time to be with her?

“If Lord Sesshomaru is anxious of the time-”

“I am not, Rin. What’s this you were saying about a dried mushroom demon?”

Shippo had played a prank on Inuyasha, sneaking a portion of dried out demon flesh into the bowl of stew Kagome had served him a few nights ago. The resulting re-hydrated demon had chased him halfway into the woods before Sango put a stop to it, and Rin had a very good laugh at Inuyasha’s expense. And Shippo’s as well, when he was viciously scolded for his mischief.

“It’s odd, seeing him stay so young. He still misbehaves like a child, and has grown hardly at all, while I-”

“Have become a beautiful woman.”

A gasp escaped Rin’s parted lips as heat rose in her cheeks. “Th-Thank you, Lord Sesshomaru.”

That was foolish, Lord Sesshomaru thinks to himself. He didn’t mean to share it but now the weight of his words hangs in the air. She is not a child, and he has noticed.

Rin wraps her arms around her knees, staring at a random spot in the dirt, a sad smile on her lips. “My human life is passing so quickly.” Her heart aches to voice it. 

“And how would you spend it, Rin?”

Her head snaps up to meet his scrutinising gaze, struggling not to shrink from it’s intensity. “My Lord?”  
Sesshomaru prefers to put her mortality from his mind, but her remark wraps icy claws around his heart. Perhaps Kaede is right, and Rin longs to travel with him again. But he had said the choice would be hers to make, so why had she not voiced it in all these years?

“When you came to the village, it was to ensure you had an opportunity to be among humans, and to choose whether that is a life that suits you. Have you chosen, Rin?’

There is something in Lord Sesshomaru’s face that Rin can’t quite put her finger on. But he is opening up to her once more, showing what was hidden on that terrible night. She worries her lip, trying to come up with the perfect response.

“I have learned so much in my life in the village, but two lessons come to mind now: that things cannot be as they once were between us, and that I am capable of foolish human dreams.”

Sesshomaru quirks an eyebrow at her. “What dreams might those be?” 

Arousal perfumes the air, and Rin gives him a suspiciously cheerful smile that doesn't quite reach her eyes. “Nothing that My Lord need be troubled with.”

His hand, surprisingly warm yet firm, comes to rest on her cheek. “You alone in this world are permitted to trouble me. It would please me to know your mind, Rin. It would please me very much.”

Rin is breathless. She can count on one hand the number of times Lord Sesshoumaru has touched her face, and this is different, more eager than tender. Or perhaps it’s nothing. She has been mistaken before, and oh it’s difficult to think with her heart pounding in her ears and a wetness starting up between her legs. She gulps loudly.

“What I have to share is embarrassingly human, My Lord.”

The muscles in his face soften. “Have I ever found your human-ness embarrassing?”

“I -well n-no I suppose not.”

“Speak, Rin.”

She takes a shuddering breath, then - “I think of you. No matter what else I do you are present in my mind. I dream of traveling with you, yes, of being near you all the time again. But the way I imagine it has...changed.”

His grip on her face remains, the steady touch a sharp contrast to her buzzing nerves. She can’t really be about to say what is so often on her mind to Lord Sesshomaru, can she? She will have to say it fast, or she might never manage to. “When I’m abed at night, I imagine you are there with me. It makes my knees shake and my blood race. Sometimes - lots of times, the feelings are so intense that I touch my body and pretend it's you.”

Rin waits as one heartbeat passes, then another, but still the disgust he must feel at her revelation fails to appear on Lord Sesshomaru’s countenance. He does not remove his hand from her cheek, his only response is to lean towards her and -

His lips delicately brush hers.

Her first kiss.

Sesshomaru can’t quite believe what he’s heard. Or what he is doing. Rin’s lips are not the softest- she cares not enough for her fragile human body, he will have to see what can be done about that- but it doesn’t matter. The tiny sound she makes when their lips meet, the closeness of her, is enough to set his blood on fire. He is vaguely aware there is more than lust in his heart, something else is there. Perhaps the something that killed his father. For now he will set it aside and focus on the longings of his body.

This has been a long time coming, and they were both fools to think they could dismiss it. Mayhap it is time they embrace it instead. 

When Sesshomaru breaks the kiss Rin nearly falls into him trying to follow and he steadies her, then takes her hand in his, his thumb stroking over her knuckles. He stares at nothing in particular, contemplative. Rin keeps her eyes on him, hardly believing this is real, almost afraid to look away lest this new Lord Sesshomaru, who kisses her, should vanish. Finally, he speaks. 

“To be a demon’s lady is no easy thing, Rin.”

She says nothing, wondering silently if he is thinking of the fate that befell his father's human lover.

“There are those who would despise you. And I suspect my...sexual proclivities may frighten you.” 

The weight of his words bore down on Rin in a not entirely unpleasant way. It was beginning to feel less like a dream and more like true possibility. He really wants her. And he is as nervous as she is, in his own way. Rin welcomes a deep breath into her lungs, summoning a smile and daring to mimic his earlier gesture, her hand on his cheek. When his head jerks up in surprise and their eyes meet, she says. “Have I ever found your demon-ness frightening?” 

She is rewarded for this wit with the subtlest quirk of a smile on his lips, and his hand rises to cover her own. “No, I don’t suppose you have.” He turns his face into her wrist, inhaling deeply, savoring her scent, before placing a tender kiss there. When he speaks, his lips brush her skin.

“Would you choose me, then? Will you know what it is to become mine, Rin?”

Heart pounding in her ears, breathless, Rin knows there is only one answer, that there has only ever been one answer.

“Yes, Lord Sesshomaru.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been writing fanfiction for a long time but am publishing today for the first time as a birthday present to myself! I'm thrilled to be sharing this story and I hope you enjoy.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @creativside.
> 
> Thank you to my beloved Wyfe and beta SuperQueeroTrash.
> 
> Please Note: This is a work of fiction set in a fantasy realm. While there are many aspects of real world kink dynamics present, this story is not meant to be either a realistic representation of such dynamics, nor a guide to engaging in them.


	2. "You Have My Solemn Vow"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little something to get us through the week with no new episode of Yashahime. This is shorter than Chapter 1, but it just felt right to have this part of the conversation on its own. The next two chapters are already drafted and much longer, I promise. Enjoy!

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru.”

At Rin’s quiet yet firm answer, he growls, so help him he growls, with his mouth still pressed to the soft skin of her wrist. As the sound vibrates up her arm, the faint scent of desire he’d caught before blooms.

Rin begins to pant, some part of her positive that this must be a dream. But Lord Sesshomaru continues to move his lips along her arm, and then his teeth flash in the firelight, nipping at her tender flesh. Suddenly everything is too clear, too bright, too real, and all she wants more.

“Tell me again, Rin, what you want from me.” Lord Sesshomaru’s voice is a low rumble, making Rin wonder how it would feel if he spoke against other, more hidden parts of her body. “I want - I want -” it is difficult to focus on words with him staring so intensely at her, but he seems content to wait for her answer. She takes a stuttering breath, clears her throat. “I want nothing more than to be yours, to devote myself to you. I would know what it is to join our bodies together, to share the thoughts in your mind and know what lives in your heart. I want you.”

Lord Sesshomaru’s lips curve into a smile as his hand tightens around her wrist and he pulls her forward. Their faces are nearly touching and his other arm has caught her around the waist, steadying her.

“And you shall have me” he murmurs, “as long as you prove yourself capable of obedience. Can you do that?” 

Rin wills her voice to be steady. “Yes, Lord Sesshomaru.” She is rewarded with another fleeting smile. 

“Good.”

He sweeps her into his arms, rising effortlessly to his feet. “I have a particular interest in the liminal space where pain and pleasure meet in harmony. It is a place of intensity and fear and wonder and trust. Above all, trust. Will you entrust your pain and pleasure into my keeping, Rin?”

She gulps thickly, having never heard of such things; pain and pleasure together? But trusting Lord Sesshomaru is something that comes as naturally as breathing to her. Still… “I believe I can, but I am curious. Will you tell me more about this...liminal space? Show me?”

It’s not a smile but a smirk, downright demonic, that graces Lord Sesshomaru’s face this time. It frightens and excites her at once. “Oh yes, Rin, I will show you, in good time. I am very eager to show you. Do but give me your trust and all will be made clear.” 

Squaring her shoulders, Rin nods resolutely. “I trust you, Lord Sesshomaru. I have always trusted you with my very life and that won’t change.”

“I am so very pleased to know that Rin. Still, I am aware, however much you insist my ‘demon-ness’ does not frighten you that there is much in this way of being that may yet do so. If that be the case, you need only tell me to stop and I will. I won’t have you feeling harmed or violated at my hands. Do you understand?”

“I do but I…” Rin twists the hem of one sleeve in her hand nervously, afraid to share her next thought, Yet, they are being honest with each other now, she should say what is on her mind, shouldn’t she? “I honestly can’t imagine anything that I’d want you to stop.”

“I can.” Sesshomaru’s voice is almost frighteningly stern. This truth she must accept. “And there is no shame in that. While I hope there will be no secrets between us, limits and boundaries are entirely welcome.” 

“I will remember that, Lord Sesshomaru, I promise.” Her heart flutters, some great uncertainty rising there. It makes her bold “So long as you promise that none of that will make you leave me in the village.” 

Sesshomaru’s heart drops, his face softening with tenderness. He steps toward her, taking both of her hands in his. He is not used to soothing heartache, but seeks the right words, the ones that will make her feel secure. “No Rin, you will have neither retribution nor abandonment from me for any reason, least of all what we have just spoken of. You have my solemn vow.” 

Rin’s sigh of relief when he brushes his lips over her knuckles is music to his ears. His words have set her at ease, in the way he always seems able to when she is troubled

“Now I will ask a vow of you, the foremost of all,” his arm circles her waist, the other hand coming to rest on her cheek once more, and she leans her head into his touch. It is quickly feeling natural, to both of them, to be so close. “You must vow that your body belongs to me, Lord Sesshomaru, and submit it entirely to my care. Most importantly-” He turns her abruptly, pressing flush against her back, “-you must not touch yourself here-” a hand grips one breast through her clothes, “- or here-” the other presses at the juncture between her thighs, and Rin jerks in surprise, Sesshomaru’s arms tightening around her, keeping her in place, “- without my express permission. Can you swear this for me, Rin?”

She is unable to speak, caught up as she is in his touch, especially the unexpected pressure between her legs. Then she realises he’s hard for her and grinds against him unthinkingly, a strangled moan escaping her lips. 

Sesshomaru struggles to maintain his composure as the curve of Rin’s backside presses into him. He strokes Rin between her legs, a low growl rumbling in his chest. Her scent is stronger than ever, his head nearly swimming with it, and she must be wet, here, where his hand is, and oh she must taste so sweet...but he must have the vow.

Sesshomaru steadies himself with a slow inhale, and speaks sternly in Rin’s ear. “Take a deep breath, Rin. Can you swear this vow to me?“

Eager to obey, Rin does as she is told, the order grounding her, although breathing in she catches his scent and it threatens to set her moaning again. Doing her best to ignore how it makes her blood race, she covers his hands with her own, trying to recall his exact words, “Yes, Lord Sesshomaru. My body is yours, and under your care, and I will not touch that…” she pauses, and the words come to her, “that which belongs to you without permission. You have my solemn vow.”

His breath brushes her cheek as he exhales slowly. “So be it.”

Rin feels this promise settle over her. For all the lust and eagerness, something incredibly solemn and important has passed between them. She finds herself shaking at the realisation, afraid that she will topple over if Lord Sesshomaru loosens his grip. Seemingly aware of this, Sesshomaru releases her slowly, bringing her to sit before the fire. One of his arms drapes protectively over her, and she relaxes into him, her head on his shoulder.

In the fire’s light, Rin’s skin is aglow and her dark hair shimmers. Mine, Sesshomaru thinks to himself as he gazes down at her, at peace for the first time in a long while.

Between the warmth of the fire and the joy in her heart, and perhaps the easing down from the evening’s excitement, Rin doses off. She’s unsure how much time passes before Lord Sesshomaru’s voice, rich with tenderness, wakes her.

“The hour grows late. I must see you back to the village.”

He stifles a chuckle when she looks up at him sleepily, a pout on her lips, which he notices again are drier than they ought to be. After the fire is put out, the pair turn toward the village, but Sesshomaru stops Rin with a grip on her hand. She meets his eyes, a slight frown on her face.

“My Lord?”

“I would give you your first command, Rin.”

A thrill runs through her veins at the thought. “Please give it, my Lord!”

He does laugh then, low and quiet, and runs a contemplative finger over her lips.

“I have plans to kiss you often, and whenever I please. It won’t do for your lips to be so dry, they’re like to crack and bleed. You’ve told me much of the knowledge you have gained in human remedies. Find one to keep your lips soft.”

Rin’s smile brightens the near darkness. This will be easy to accomplish, Kaede will certainly have many ideas about what she can do. 

“I will do so happily!” She is nearly- no she is absolutely bouncing with excitement, a lifelong habit.

“It pleases me to see you so eager, Rin.”

“Well, I shall have to stay eager then, my Lord.” She smiles wider at his praise.

And so as the two began the walk on the village path, Rin humming a tune to herself and Lord Sesshomaru quiet beside her, she felt that she was also on the path which would bring them closer together, and bring her closer to who she has always wanted to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who read the first chapter, commented, or left kudos. It felt really vulnerable to post fanfiction for the first time, and about a controversial ship and often discriminated against relationship style no less. The outpouring of support has been so motivating. Thank you. 
> 
> I am going to do my best to stick to a bi-weekly posting schedule on Saturdays. I have outlines for a number of chapters and drafts of the next two, so I'm hoping this'll be doable. I make no promises. 
> 
> Hope you had a Happy New Year! Thank you for being here.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @creativside.
> 
> Thank you to my beloved Wyfe and beta SuperQueeroTrash.
> 
> Please Note: This is a work of fiction set in a fantasy realm. While there are many aspects of real world kink dynamics present, this story is not meant to be either a realistic representation of such dynamics, nor a guide to engaging in them.


	3. Chapter 3: ~Preview~ in honor of SessRin Becoming Canon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Lord Sesshomaru, I have faith in you."
> 
> Do I hear canon fire in the distance?
> 
> I thought about trying to post a week early in honor of SessRin being canon (hopefully maybe, I'm finding it a little hard to accept as true until next week's episode, it just feels unreal) but I need to stick to my biweekly update schedule. But I didn't want to leave this (possible) incredible day unacknowledged. 
> 
> In celebration, here is a brief preview of next week's chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THAT OPENING
> 
> THAT PREVIEW

The air is much warmer tonight as Rin stands in her and Lord Sesshomaru’s clearing. She runs a fingertip over her lips, as she has done many times in the last week. She quickly ran out of the balm Kagome gave her and has been using the one she made herself, which has worked perfectly. She bounces on the balls of her feet, hoping Lord Sesshomaru will be pleased. 

Sesshomaru arrives silently, staying in the shadows for a few moments and observing with amusement Rin’s nervous body language. His approach is soundless, and so he is right behind her, nearly touching, when he says, “Hello, Rin.”

She makes a little noise of surprise and jumps, stuttering a greeting as she turns to face him. “G-good evening Lord Sesshomaru.” she steadies. “It is very good to see you.”

“I imagine that it is.” He pulls her into his arms and she swallows thickly, but eases against his form. The years of distance between them seem to have gone utterly up in smoke. “Now let’s see how obedient you’ve been.” He leans down and kisses her, hard. Rin grips at him to keep herself steady, and nearly melts when his tongue brushes curiously over her lips, feeling warmth all the way to her toes. She opens her mouth to him, but Lord Sesshomaru just pulls back, and a whine escapes her throat. 

“You’ve done well Rin. I am very pleased with you.” He brushes an appreciative finger over her lower lip. This was an easy enough command but his heart is still swelling with pride to know she has followed it. 

Rin fights not to bounce with excitement again. Her second kiss, and she’s pleased Lord Sesshomaru, and that barest touch of his tongue has done things to her, things that make her very sad indeed she's been forbidden to touch that which belongs to him. She longs for another kiss like that, for a kiss more intense than that. Perhaps there’s a way to ask for it?

“Would it also please my Lord to kiss me more?” she says tentatively.

Sesshomaru chuckles darkly, gaze intent on her. “I take it my Rin is hungry for kisses?”

Digging a toe into the dirt, Rin searches for an adequate reply “I-w-well I only meant-that is if you enjoyed it-”

“You needn’t be embarrassed Rin. I know you desire me. He inhales deeply through his nose. “It is in large part why you have made your vow.” He brings his lips to her ear and whispers, “I wonder what else you hunger for?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed that little taste. I'm so excited to share the rest of the chapter with you next week, especially on the day Rin makes her first conscious appearance on Yashahime!
> 
> RIN IS THE MOTHER
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @creativside.
> 
> Thank you to my beloved Wyfe and beta SuperQueeroTrash.
> 
> Please Note: This is a work of fiction set in a fantasy realm. While there are many aspects of real world kink dynamics present, this story is not meant to be either a realistic representation of such dynamics, nor a guide to engaging in them.


	4. Chapter 3: Rules and Rewards

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yashahime episode 15 spoilers in end of chapter notes.

“Are you sure you don’t want even a little color? This one would compliment your skin tone so beautifully!” Kagome chirps, no sign of a solemn priestess in her. 

“No, really, something simple would be best please,” Rin insists for the third time. In the end she’d gone to Kagome for advice on a lip salve, as Kaede’s remedies had mostly been for healing wounds and sores, not for keeping skin soft.

“If you say so,” Kagome heaves a little sigh, but holds a plain white shell out to Rin in the palm of her hand. She accepts it eagerly, applying the balm with one finger and rubbing her lips together to spread it, then favoring Kagome with a smile.

“Thank you so much. Could you teach me to make it as well? Kaede didn’t even have a formula, she said such things were too frivolous.”

“I’d be happy to. Do you have time now?”

“Now would be wonderful!”

Following Kagome’s instructions, Rin starts a small fire, gathering several dried herbs and pots of oil and wax to hold it all together. Kagome gazes slyly at Rin as the fire crackles to life before them. “Any particular reason you’re suddenly so interested in cosmetics, Rin? Anyone trying to kiss you, maybe Sasuke?”

Rin tries to keep her expression neutral as the memory of Lord Sesshomaru’s lips on her own sets her heart pounding, but she cannot hide the nervous flutter to her voice. “N-o, it’s nothing at all like that, only that my lips have been so dry and it’s uncomfortable, that’s all.” It isn't a lie, not really. She isn't kissing boys, she's kissing Lord Sesshomaru.

Kagome shrugs as she puts away her not-insubstantial collection of balms and lip stains in a lacquered box. “If you say so,” she closes the box with a clack, meeting Rin’s eyes and looking a little concerned, “but Rin, I’m not blind. And I care about you. I know you like to keep to yourself, but if...if there’s anything, anyone you ever want to talk about, I’m here. Even for something…” she searches for words, “intimate or embarrassing.” She pauses again, seeming to weigh whether she should even speak the next thought. Then- “Inuyasha may be a half demon but he’s demon enough that I know some things.”

Rin is speechless. For all that she does keep her thoughts private, the boys in the village have mocked her about her “precious Lord Sesshomaru,” and it makes sense that the people closest to her would have their suspicions. Still, no one has ever come this close to speaking bluntly with her about their relationship, except Kaede, once. It’s been a little lonely, having no one to share her thoughts and fears with. She knows Inuyasha has never quite gotten along with her Lord, but Kagome has rather insistently called him “big brother." Perhaps it wouldn’t be so embarrassing to open up to her. Kagome does seem very sincere, and it would be nice to finally speak openly. But a part of her wants what’s happened between herself and Lord Sesshomaru recently to be just that- between the two of them - for a little longer. She clears her throat. “Thank you Kagome, I um...I will keep that in mind.” She will come to the priestess for advice. If she needs it.

The response is a little vague but Kagome smiles, seeming to understand. “Good. Standing offer by the way, and you’ll get no judgement from me. Now, about the balm: We start with a crushed mint leaf…”

‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’

The air is much warmer tonight as Rin stands in her and Lord Sesshomaru’s clearing. She runs a fingertip over her lips, as she has done many times in the last week. She quickly used up the balm Kagome gave her and has been using the one she made herself, and she’s feeling very self-satisfied about her success. She bounces on the balls of her feet, hoping Lord Sesshomaru will be pleased as well. 

Sesshomaru arrives silently, staying in the shadows for a few moments and observing with amusement Rin’s nervous body language. An excitable nature is something she’s never outgrown, and he hopes she never will. He finds it rather charming. Approaching soundlessly, he is right behind her - nearly touching - when he says, “Hello, Rin.”

She makes a little noise of surprise and jumps, stuttering a greeting as she turns to face him. “G-good evening Lord Sesshomaru.” She steadies. “It is very good to see you.”

“I imagine that it is.” He pulls her into his arms and she swallows thickly, but eases against his form. The years of distance between them seem to have gone utterly up in smoke. “Now let’s see how obedient you’ve been.” He leans down and kisses her, hard. Rin grips at him to keep herself steady, and nearly melts when his tongue brushes curiously over her lips, feeling warmth all the way to her toes. She opens her mouth to him but Lord Sesshomaru just pulls back, and a whine escapes her throat. 

“You’ve done well Rin. I am very pleased with you.” He brushes an appreciative finger over her lower lip. This was an easy enough command but his heart is still swelling with pride to know she has followed it. 

Rin fights not to bounce with excitement again. Her second kiss, and she’s pleased Lord Sesshomaru, and that barest touch of his tongue has done things to her, things that make her very sad indeed she's been forbidden to touch that which belongs to him. She longs for another kiss like that, for a kiss more intense than that. Perhaps there’s a way to ask for it?

“Would it also please my Lord to kiss me more?” she says tentatively.

Sesshomaru quirks an eyebrow, cocking his head to one side, gaze intent on her. “I take it my Rin is hungry for kisses?”

Digging a toe into the dirt, Rin searches for an adequate reply “I-w-well I only meant - that is if you enjoyed it-”

“It was not my intent to shame you Rin. I know you desire me.” He inhales deeply, appreciatively, through his nose, smirking as she turns red. “It is in large part why you have made your vow.” He brings his lips to her ear and whispers, “I wonder what else you hunger for?”

Rin shivers, goosebumps rising on her flesh. Lord Sesshomaru’s behavior this evening is a little shocking. He seems almost...playful? She has to admit, she’s rather enjoying it. His voice interrupts his thoughts. “I think one day I will make you tell me. For now,” he drops his arms, guiding her by the hand to the fire she has lit, “we have other important matters to discuss.” 

“I have written out your first standing commands.” his voice is solemn now, any teasing completely gone. “The list will change over time as necessary. Tonight we will study these together until you can recite them from memory.”

Almost unbidden, Rin's hand rises to brush reverently over the text, admiring the tidy characters on the page. Is that rude? She glances nervously at Lord Sesshomaru, who gives it over with a small nod. 

“Take it Rin. It is yours as much as mine.”

Rin wonders if he realizes what he’s just given her; Something she can hold on to that is theirs, hers and his. “Thank you, my Lord,” her voice is thick with emotion, and she has to clear her throat. It seems Lord Sesshomaru does understand, as he places a tender kiss at her temple. His rich voice is stern, but warm when he says, “Shall we begin?”

Rin smiles so widely her cheeks hurt. “Yes please, my Lord.”

“Read them out loud.”

Lifting the scroll and angling it toward the firelight, Rin obeys;

“One: Should any command herein be deemed disagreeable or impossible, it shall be brought to Lord Sesshomaru’s attention and adjusted or struck as necessary.”  
A determined glint appears in Rin’s eye. “I’m sure none of this is anything I can’t handle my Lord.”

She had thought it might please him to hear this, but Lord Sesshomaru frowns. “This is first because it is quite serious, Rin. While I know you to be a determined and skilled woman, we all have our limitations, our boundaries. You cannot serve me properly if you are not honest about yours, nor can I adequately protect you. You’ve given me your trust, sworn yourself to me. As we’ve discussed, there must be no secrets between us. Can you come to me with your concerns? Can you set aside pride and be honest about your capabilities?”

Rin hardly knows what to make of that. She hasn't missed the implication he, too, has limits, and while she knows it’s true it’s odd to hear Lord Sesshomaru come even close to such humility. “I suppose perhaps it is a bit prideful, to think I can handle any and everything.” She exhales in a huff. “I will do my best to speak up about any...potential adjustments. I promise.” 

“Good.” He nods toward the scroll, “Continue.”

“Two: These commands are to be memorised for recitation in part or in whole as Lord Sesshomaru requires.” 

“That can’t possibly be any more difficult than Kaede’s endless lists of herbs and remedies.” in spite of her promise, Rin can’t entirely let go of the thirst to prove herself. This time she’s rewarded with that hint of a smile.

“Yes, I do believe you have quite the skill for taking in knowledge.”

Rin beams and reads on. 

“Three: Rin is responsible for the care and maintenance of this scroll, and for adding any future commands given her by Lord Sesshomaru.” 

A thrill goes through her at the thought of Lord Sesshomaru taking the time to write out her name. It seems a silly thing to get excited about but she can’t help herself. 

“Four: Lord Sesshomaru is to be referred to only as his full title or ‘my Lord,’ unless otherwise commanded.”

“I don’t believe I’ve ever referred to you as anything else, Lord Sesshomaru.” She teases.

His regards her intently, his scent filling the air in what she is beginning to suspect may be a territorial way. “There will be other appropriate titles”

She blinks at him in surprise. “Oh?”

“Read.”

After clearing her throat, she does.

“Five: Rin will keep her person pleasing for Lord Sesshomaru at all times:  
-Bathe daily in clear river water. Hot baths once weekly  
-Hair is to be kept clean and smoothly combed  
-Skin and lips will be kept soft with balms”

Sesshomaru reaches out, taking a tangled strand of her hair between his fingers. “No more of this.” he lets the strand fall, face stern. 

“Yes, Lord Sesshomaru.” Rin attempts to ignore the rising heat in her face. She is a bit old to let her hair go wild, Kaede and Kagome have both said so. Keenly aware of his attention focused entirely on her, she reads the next item.

“Six: Rin’s pleasure belongs to Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Sesshomaru alone, and is therefore his to demand or deny. She will not touch that which belongs to him - that is, herself - for pleasure, except under Lord Sesshomaru’s direct orders.” 

This is the first promise she made him one week ago. It hasn’t been too bad, she’s gone longer without release. She even dares to hope it will be offered to her tonight if she can learn the rules quickly.

“Seven: As Rin’s body is Lord Sesshomaru’s, he will take his pleasure only with her and have no other lovers.” 

Now she blushes in earnest, hardly realizing the weight of the words until she finishes saying them and now her eyes scan them once more: take his pleasure...with her...no other lovers… his pleasure...with her..no other-

A steely grip on her chin tilts Rin’s face and she meets Lord Sesshomaru’s eyes, a little frightened and a little excited by the expectation of obedience behind his gaze. “Speak your mind Rin. At this rate we will be here until sunrise.” But he doesn’t sound cross or impatient, not really.

“I.. well I’m flattered, touched, that my Lord wants no others. I-I hardly know what to say.”

“You’ve said it. What else.”

Not a question, a demand, to match the one in his golden stare. 

She exhales shakily. “And it thrills me to imagine you taking pleasure in lying with me.”

“It should. It thrills me as well.” The corners of his mouth turn up for the barest moment, the fall again as he releases her suddenly. “I believe eight was next.”

Rin is beginning to understand why he chastised her for pride at the start. Even getting through this first reading of the commands is harrowing, so many swirling thoughts, none of which she ever dreamed of sharing with him. Not to mention his undivided attention and the hints of mutual desire. 

“Eight: Rin must follow all commands not here stated that are given her by Lord Sesshomaru, and trust that they are for her benefit or his satisfaction or both. Lord Sesshomaru swears to give orders only for her benefit or his satisfaction or both, and to reward her obedience.”

“What might I be rewarded with, my Lord?”

“You will see when you have earned it.”

Rin merely nods, biting her lip. Can he tell the suspense of that thrills and frustrates her? Probably. They’ve always read each other well.

“Nine: Disobedience of Lord Sesshomaru’s commands will result in punishment as he deems fit. All punishments, the cause for them, and any implements to be used will be clarified before they are delivered.” 

This one frightens her. “I do not want to fail you, my Lord.”

Tenderness smooths his voice for the first time since their greeting, and he takes her hand in his. “You won’t Rin. You may disappoint me and I may have to respond accordingly, but you could never fail me.” He presses a kiss to her knuckles.

Reassured, Rin nods and reads the last of her Lord’s commands. 

“Ten: If at any point Rin wishes to end her time as Lord Sesshomaru’s lady and take on a fully human life Lord Sesshomaru swears to respect her wishes.” 

Her heart pounds, no mere anxiety but pure terror in it. No imagined punishment could make her so afraid as this. “No, Lord Sesshomaru. A life as yours is all I want. Please, I don’t need this.”

Sesshomaru exhales slowly. He had expected such a response. It is why he wrote it last, he had hoped discussing the other commands might make her feel more secure. And even the contemplation of saying goodbye to her forever rather makes him want to break something. But still…. He looks down at their joined hands, running his thumb over the back of hers. “We have barely started down this path together, and I cannot possibly prepare you ahead of time for all that it entails. I can only walk it with you if I know you in no way feel trapped.”

It's immediately clear that explanation will not be enough. Rin’s shoulders square in defiance, and oh it makes him desire her to see it. “Then it should say the same for you. I’ll respect your choice to live a fully demon life,” she insists

“I do not need that, Rin.”

“And I do not need this!”

“Silence!”

It is the closest he has ever come to raising his voice to her, and the look in his eye reminds her of all those years ago when he left her in the village before going to face Naraku. It says, with no words, that the argument is over.

“It stays, Rin.”

She clenches a fist, eyes squeezing shut. Fine, she will let it go. For now. “As you say, Lord Sesshomaru.” 

Over the next two hours, Rin practices her commands. She begins by reading them aloud from the scroll, and then when she feels ready starting to recite them with corrections from Lord Sesshomaru whenever she stumbles over the formal wording or gets sentences mixed up. It quickly becomes obvious he already knows them by heart. When she is sounding more confident he has her stand, hands clasped demurely in front of her. Eventually, she gets through the first, the second, the third. Yes, this time she will speak them perfectly, she’s sure of it. 

Sesshomaru reclines a little as it becomes clear Rin has mastered his commands, her lilting voice flooding him with a peace he rarely feels. He had feared her small arguments earlier and excitable nature might be signs of an unfocused student. Instead, she’s pleasantly surprised him with her ability for decorum tonight. As she moves through the list, Sesshomaru stares steadily at her face, then lets his eyes wander up and down her body. He picks up her scent the instant she becomes aware of his appraisal, smirking to himself at the effect he has on her. 

Rin fights to keep her voice steady as she nears the end of the list. It is no easy task with Lord Sesshomaru’s eyes on her face, now her breasts, her hips, back up to her lips as his tongue darts out momentarily to wet his own. She feels a responding rush between her legs. It is only when he smirks that she realizes the fluttering in her stomach is his goal. He is actually trying to fluster her, to see if she can stay focused. Some rebellious spark lights up in Rin and she squares her shoulders, meeting his eyes resolutely. She will not be tripped up by desire, not now with only three commands left to recite.

Sesshomaru does not miss the steely glint in his Rin’s eye when she catches on to his mischief, and that resistance in her causes him to harden between his legs. Oh they will enjoy the give and take of power very much indeed. To think he ever doubted she would want this. 

“Ten: if at any point Rin wishes to end her time as Lord Sesshomaru’s lady and take on a fully human life Lord Sesshomaru swears to respect her wishes.” 

Rin smiles. She has succeeded, made him proud, and she knows it.

“Excellently spoken, Rin.” Sesshomaru rises with his usual fluid, inhuman grace and prowls over to her. “The hour grows late and I’m afraid I must return you to the village soon. But I think for such hard work, a small reward is in order.” 

Rin inhales deeply, on the verge of losing her composure. That forest and heat smell of him is so close, the gold of his eyes aglow from the nearby firelight. His lips look so soft and full, she can't believe she’s never really noticed before. She worries at her own bottom lip, wondering if he will kiss her again, use his tongue more - she would enjoy that, she thinks. 

“Would you like another kiss, Rin?” Sesshomaru’s voice has gone husky and quiet. He knows the answer already, but relishes the opportunity to make her say it. She is far too shy about voicing her desires, and that will have to change. There is brief hesitation before her answer.

“Yes please, Lord Sesshomaru.” 

He cradles her head between his hands, moving slowly, gently, relishing every touch. Rin melts into him as his lips brush back and forth over hers, then press down. Her heart beats so loud she’s sure he must hear it, her blood rushing, skin warmed by more than the fire. She dares to grab at his forearms, her fierce grip a contrast to the tenderness from him. When his tongue - at long last - flicks teasingly, she digs in her nails and he chuckles darkly, then speaks against her lips.

“I promised you a world where pain and pleasure sing as one in the body. I would show you some of what that means this night.”

She nods eagerly, managing a “Yes, my Lord.”

He steps out of her grip easily and turns her to face away from him. One powerful arm snakes around her waist, thickly corded with muscle and offering her much needed support as she begins to tremble. His other hand rises to stroke her cheek, then drag down her neck. She shudders at the incidental rasp of his claws over her skin. 

How quickly, how thoroughly Rin has given in to him, Sesshomaru thinks. Yes, she has trouble discussing the cravings of her flesh but little resistance in actually acting on them when the opportunity arises. She is quite a sight to behold; skin flushed, lips parted, breath coming faster. She wants this, and the signs of it have him eager for what he plans next. He darts a hand into her kimono, tightly gripping one of her breasts.

“Oh!” Rin cries out. This moment reminds her a little of that very first kiss, everything is too much, his hand too tight, their bodies too close, the air too warm, and yet she wants more. A high pitched whine starts in her throat. 

Sesshomaru runs his teeth over the soft skin at Rin’s neck, relishing the way her skin prickles. When her soft whine becomes a moan, a growl rises from his chest. Her scent, so sweet, so delicate, so very human, grows even stronger at the sound, beginning to overwhelm him. She likes her Lord a little dangerous does she? He can oblige. Pinching her nipple between two fingers, he begins to roll it back and forth.

Rin nearly panics, breathing much too fast. This hurts. This really hurts. But Lord Sesshomaru is right there. “Take a deep breath, Rin.” He purrs in her ear, and she is surprised to find herself able to follow his command. “Breathe into the pain.” he says, and she does. It doesn't make her hurt any less, but it does connect the throbbing at her nipple and between her legs, and widens her awareness to Lord Sesshomaru’s hardened length behind her. She starts to moan again when his tongue runs up her neck in a hot flash, wishing all of this would never end. 

Unfortunately it does.

Sesshomaru stops all at once, hoping to elicit another pitiful whine from the woman before him. She does not disappoint. “Try not to feel too sorry for yourself, Rin. You will feel my mouth and hands again.” His fingertips are tingling at the novelty of having actually touched her bare flesh, and he feels that swell of pride once more. She has handled this first taste of pain so beautifully. How will she respond to more? When her breathing steadies he releases her from the protective circle of his arms, keeping her hand in his. But what’s this? She will not look at him, she is pulling back inside herself, some fragile human shame interrupting this perfect moment between them. Sesshomaru can’t have that. He lifts her wrist to his mouth and presses a kiss there. 

At the touch of Lord Sesshomaru’s lips, Rin manages to meet his eyes. Her face is hot, her kimono askew. She must look rather a mess yet he seems perfectly composed. At first she thinks he has put on a bit of a mask but it’s not that, not really, more like he’s...keeping his own feelings out of the mix to leave space for hers.

Sure enough, he shortly asks, “Will you tell me what is on your mind, Rin?”

She swallows thickly, choking down embarrassment. It is not nearly so pleasant as those other all-consuming sensations. “I...no one has ever touched me there before, my Lord.” She manages to force out.

“Do you regret it?” There is the faintest unsteadiness to his voice. 

“No! No not at all, I just - feel vulnerable? I think? Nobody’s ever really told me it’s...wrong to do things like this with someone I’m not married to, but most people don’t.”

“Most people are not the chosen devoted of a demon Lord.”

“I know, only…” Her hand slips from his and she begins to pace, gesturing a bit wildly. “And I don’t want to stop, I didn’t want to stop even a moment ago, but the idea that pain can be enjoyable is new to me and I just -”

“Rin.” Lord Sesshomaru stills her with that single word.

“...Yes?”

“Can you imagine that I, Lord Sesshomaru, would ever engage in anything shameful?” 

“No.”

“Then is it likely what passed between us this night, what will pass between us, is shameful?”

“...Well by that logic no.” And it does ease her a bit to think it, the tension going out of her shoulders. She manages an unsteady breath and a smile. “Forgive me, my Lord.”

“There is nothing to forgive, Rin. What we're about together is perfectly mundane to me but strange for you. You have given yourself over to me, I would be remiss to leave you to manage your feelings alone.”

She giggles a bit at that. In a way this warmth from him doesn't surprise her, but it is odd to think of how he is with her compared to how most humans see him. He’s hardly the emotionless monster they make him out to be. “Thank you, my Lord. For your care.”

He steps near to her again. “There is one thing about your words that strikes me.”

Rin frowns a little, her head tilting to the side, “Oh?’

“Yes. That no one has ever touched you there before.” The words come out on a growl, and Sesshomaru is suddenly struggling to contain the riot that such a phrase sets off in his blood. He manages it, but all that lust and possessiveness comes through in his voice. “I suspected as much, but it’s another thing entirely to hear you say it, Rin.”

A shiver runs through her at the tone of his voice. Truth be told, she never could imagine being with anyone other than him. She is very glad of that, now. “It pleases you. To know I am untouched.” It is not a question.

Ever a perfect blend of fearsome and tender, Lord Sesshomaru responds by pulling her tight against him, then caressing her cheek with the barest of touches. “Yes. It pleases me very much.” He kisses her, impossibly lightly, and then she feels him smirk against her lips. “Yet we both know you’ve been overfond of touching that which belongs to me.”

His voice is so stern it has her trembling again. “I’m sorry Lord Sesshomaru, I-”

“Hush. I’m well aware before our agreement last week I'd left you to your own devices for far too long. From now on things will be different. What is my sixth command?”

Rin exhales slowly, clears her throat. The words come easily. “Rin’s pleasure belongs to Lord Sesshomaru and Lord Sesshomaru alone, and is therefore his to demand or deny. She will not touch that which belongs to him - that is, herself - for pleasure, except under Lord Sesshomaru’s direct orders” She has a sneaking suspicion of what he will say next, and it makes her heart sink with something like dread.

“Very good Rin. Now hear this: you are denied the pleasure of release between this moment and my return. You will not touch that which belongs to me during that time.”

She has guessed correctly. “And when might your return be my Lord?”

The look he gives her is downright evil, and she shivers. “Yes, I’m sure you would rather like to know that. I cannot say exactly, but I will leave word in the usual way.”

Before she can catch it a grimace twists Rin’s face, but she schools it back to something like neutrality, stifling an aggrieved sigh. “As you say, Lord Sesshomaru.”

He is not fooled, he saw that look. The eager, sadistic part of him wants to leave her dangling, hoping and wondering with no idea when relief might come. But she is new to this and he doesn’t want to overwhelm her. Not entirely. “So disappointed, aren’t you? Very well. Know that I will return in more than a week but less than a month. Can you bear it, Rin?”

Sesshomaru is again struck by the steel in her eyes when she looks at him. “I have sworn to obey your commands Lord Sesshomaru, and I will.”

“Good. Now come, I must return you to the village.”

This is her least favorite part of his visits. She can manage the actual goodbye, but the moment when they have to leave the clearing, leave their precious, private space, is never one she cares for. Still, her hand is enveloped in Lord Sesshomaru’s the whole walk back, the other clutching the scroll, and she finds herself smiling. He stops abruptly at the edge of the village. 

“I have one more order for you before I take my leave.”

“Yes, my Lord?’ Rin makes no attempt to hide the eagerness in her voice. 

“You are rather overfond of showing willfulness toward the lady Kaede. Mind what she tells you, particularly about wandering off on your own. I want my treasure safe and accounted for at all times.”

Her heart flutters at being called his “treasure,” and she catches something like anticipation on his face, as though he wonders what she will think of it. She nods her head a little, letting a smile spread. “I will heed Lady Kaede. I swear it.”

“See that you do.” He presses his lips to her forehead, an action that seems almost absurdly chaste given what else they’ve been up to tonight. “I will see you soon.”

“Until then, my Lord.”

In the wake of his absence Rin is freshly aware of her still sore nipple, and begins to wonder how on earth she will keep her hands to herself for more than a week and less than a month.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First, a big thank you for everyone who read, commented on, and bookmarked the last chapter. I really appreciate all of it, and it so motivating to keep writing when I know readers are really enjoying themselves.
> 
> Second:  
> THERE ARE CANONS ON OUR SHIP
> 
> A big thank you to the team at Sunrise and Takahashi herself for the ultimate motivation. 
> 
> I've watched this week's episode four times and I still can't quite believe it. Rin is the mother, and Sesshomaru is her husband and she is his wife and I am absolutely buzzing with excitement about it. I headcanon he gave her a little kiss when he picked up those babies.
> 
> Can't wait to see more of the story unfold and hopefully hear some of his internal monologue about this incredibly complicated plan to get rid of the threats to his family. We are seriously getting so much less of his thoughts than we did in the original series and I miss them.
> 
> Long may the good ship SessRin sail. Couldn't be prouder to be a member of this crew.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @creativside.
> 
> Thank you to my beloved Wyfe and beta SuperQueeroTrash.
> 
> Please Note: This is a work of fiction set in a fantasy realm. While there are many aspects of real world kink dynamics present, this story is not meant to be either a realistic representation of such dynamics, nor a guide to engaging in them.


	5. Chapter 4: Punishment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Content Warning: Read the chapter title. Read the tags.
> 
> There's been a minor change to the story as of today, which is that Rin is now sixteen instead of eighteen. I'd initially imagined her as sixteen here and only made her eighteen in the first place to appease the kind of people who probably wouldn't read my story. If you're good with human/demon D/s but underage by modern US standards is a hard no for you, it's probably best you make your exit now!
> 
> Previous chapters have been updated to reflect this change.

“I’m sorry. Kagome, would you please repeat that measurement again?”

“Oh, sure. Ten sprigs of pennyroyal to every three of chamomile. Is something wrong, Rin? I don’t mind repeating instructions but you’ve normally got a great head for this.”

Something is in fact wrong. Rin hasn’t touched herself in two weeks, far longer than she’s abstained for some years now. She thought having some new remedies to study might be a good distraction and Kagome had the time to indulge her, but all the information is twisting up in her brain. Focusing on which herbs go in when is proving nearly impossible with the increasingly insistent throbbing between her legs.

“Just distracted, I suppose. I have some things on my mind.”

Kagome wiggles her eyebrows suggestively. “Anything you’d like to share?”

Rin remembers Kagome’s words from before about being available if she needed someone to talk to. As a woman from the future she’s a bit more… open about certain things than some, and Rin’s always been comfortable talking with her about the facts of procreation and childbirth. But the complex feelings and desires that can lead up to all of that? That’s another thing entirely. Truth be told, she doesn’t quite know where to start. “No, thank you.” She puts on her cheeriest smile. “I’ll be fine. Now you were saying this remedy is for..?”

“Pregnancy.” Rin has to keep herself from wincing. Is there no avoiding thoughts of sex today? Kagome continues, oblivious to her internal struggle. “Kaede and I figure you’ve assisted with enough births, it's far past time you knew how to prevent unwanted ones. Who knows, it could even prove useful to you sometime soon.” Kagome teases.

“Unlikely.” Rin’s tone has more edge than she means it to, and she doesn’t miss the way Kagome’s eyebrows fly up at it. “I just mean that I turned Sasuke’s third proposal down yesterday. Not being married seems like pretty good prevention to me.” This is quickly becoming a game; Rin brings up the most insistent of her human suitors and Kagome barely pretends not to know it's actually Lord Sesshomaru she’s thinking of.

“Well you don’t exactly have to be married to - “

“I know, I know.”

“Ooooh?”

Rin heaves a heavy sigh. “I really do want to learn this, could we keep going?”

Kagome doesn’t press any further thank goodness. But it’s hard not to wonder exactly how much gossip there is concerning what she’s getting up to with Lord Sesshomaru. She knows it's not every young woman who has private meetings with a demon lord regularly, nor is it hard to imagine what people must think happens in those meetings. They would be right, most of the time, but only recently about Rin and Lord Sesshomaru. She's surprised to find herself concerned that people think she’s...that she and Lord Sesshomaru...no, no she most certainly cannot finish that thought. And anyway if they had been doing...she’d have given birth to so many children by now and-

“Hello? Earth to Rin?”

She’s just completely missed everything Kagome said.

She does manage to work her way through measuring and grinding and infusing the contraceptive, but the whole time she wonders what it would be like to give birth to Lord Sesshomaru’s children. Would he want that? Would she? And then of course her mind turns to how babies come about. By the time her lesson is finished, the pulsing between her legs is worse.

‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’

One week later, Rin can barely sit still. She’s restless by day, tossing and turning at night, the parts of her that belong to Lord Sesshomaru aching to be touched. She realises now that being denied the ability to do so only makes her desire it more. It seems almost too cruel to bear. The only thing that helps at all are her daily baths in the stream, but even then the cold water is only temporary relief from the increasingly detailed fantasies she dreams up about herself and Lord Sesshomaru.

As she runs a quick errand for Kaede, she continues her most recent desperate attempt to keep her thoughts at bay; repeating Lord Sesshomaru’s commands over and over in her mind:

_One: Should any command herein be deemed disagreeable or impossible, it shall be brought to Lord Sesshomaru’s attention and adjusted or struck as necessary._

_Two: These commands are to be memorised for recitation in part or in whole as Lord Sesshomaru requires._

_Three: Rin is responsible for the care and maintenance of this scroll, and for adding any future commands given her by Lord Sesshomaru._

When Rin gets to the sixth one, she begins to repeat it to herself like a mantra. Her pleasure belongs to Lord Sesshomaru. She will not pleasure herself except under his direct orders. Her pleasure belongs to Lord Sesshomaru. She will not pleasure herself except under his direct orders. She would very much like to be directly under his- 

With a painful crash, Rin runs straight into Sango, the small clay pot she was carrying slipping from her grip, nearly breaking over Kirara’s head before the tiny demon leaps aside. Sango grabs hold over Rin’s arm keeping her from falling as well. The pot, however, is a lost cause, the remedy it was holding soaking into the earth. 

Sango gives Rin a sheepish look. “Oh, Rin, I’m so sorry.”

Sighing, Rin begins to collect the clay pieces. “Please don’t be Lady Sango, I wasn’t watching where I was going.” She hasn’t made a mistake like this in ages, and now hours of Lady Kaede’s work is gone in a moment. Sango stoops to help her with the shattered pottery. “No, please I can manage - “

“It’s at least partly my fault it’s broken, I’m happy to help. Really it’s no trouble.” she smiles warmly.

Rin manages to return it in kind. “Thank you.”

“Of course.” As the two straighten, Sango seems to be scrutinising Rin, and when she hands her the last few shards, she says, “Are you well, Rin? You seem flushed, distracted. And forgive me if I’m overstepping but Kagome mentioned you might be struggling with something?” Kirara leaps onto her shoulder with a little chirp.

Worrying her bottom lip, Rin considers opening up to Sango. Lord Sesshomaru told her years ago that he considered the slayer to be trustworthy, though she thinks

that had more to do with keeping her physically safe than heart-to-heart talks about sexual frustration. 

The decision is made for her when Hisui comes running up to Sango, tugging at her sleeve. “Mother, Father and Inuyasha are nearly home, they’ve been spotted two miles out!”

Sango’s entire being lights up at the sight of her youngest child. “We had best prepare to welcome them then. Take care Rin, I’m here if you need anything.”

"Bye..." as the pair strolls off it strikes her, as it has before, how much Hisui’s grown. It seems only moments ago that she was assisting in his delivery, and now he’s walking, speaking, learning to use weapons. How quickly a human life passes. 

_“And how would you spend it, Rin?”_

Gritting her teeth at the pale approximation of Lord Sesshomaru’s voice in her mind, Rin shakes herself and turns toward the hut she shares with Kaede. She is greeted almost exactly as she expects to be when the priestess catches sight of the shattered vessel in her hands.

“Good Heavens, child, what on earth happened?”

“I bumped into Sango on the path and it slipped. I’m so sorry Lady Kaede, I know this remedy was-”

“Nevermind about that, come closer,” Kaede’s eyes narrow.

Rin discards the shards and does as she is told, fidgeting a bit under Lady Kaede’s sharp gaze. 

‘Your face is flushed, and you look exhausted, have done for days now. I am concerned that you are coming down with a fever. Take to bed until sunset.”

Ri's eyes go wide. Oh no. “Lady Kaede I assure you I’m fine, I’ve just been having trouble sleeping and-”

“No, I don’t believe you are fine. Rest child. You’ll have the place to yourself. I’m off to Lady Kagome’s, she should have some of that remedy prepared, and then I’ve Chiyo’s delivery to see to. Mayhap you will be better off in a few hours’ time.” She gives Rin a fond look, clearly meant to set her at ease. But Rin can think of nothing so agitating as being alone in bed with her imaginings.

“But I-” she pauses, arguments dying on her tongue as she recalls Lord Sesshomaru’s final command for her before his departure: _“You are rather overfond of showing willfulness toward the Lady Kaede. Mind what she tells you, particularly about wandering off on your own. I want my treasure safe and accounted for at all times.”_

She swallows, exhaling in a huff. After all, she has sworn to obey. “As you say, Lady Kaede.”

‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’

Being stuck in bed with nothing to do is worse than Rin expected. She listens intently for any errant noise that might distract her from her own mind, but with Kaede’s hut on the outskirts of the village, even the little cheers greeting Inuyasha and Miroku are muffled. Her mind occupies itself repeating the phrase her Lord spoke weeks ago when she swore herself to him:

_“And how would you spend it, Rin?”_

“It” being her human life. Right now she’d like to spend it seeking release. This is so much harder than she was prepared for. Rin has never thought of Sesshomaru as cruel, not entirely, not to her, but she is beginning to now. She rolls over and begins tapping out a thoughtless rhythm on the floor, humming to herself. It doesn’t help. Yes, her Lord is very cruel indeed, the myths about him don’t know how right they are. She nearly laughs to think how horrified humans might be to learn that his greatest evil lies not in killing anyone who gets in his way but rather in tormenting his lovers. 

Lovers. _“What we’re about together is perfectly mundane to me but strange for you.”_ So he must’ve had other lovers before. Demon lovers. How can she ever hope to measure up? She will, she must, and so she absolutely will not touch herself. No, she will not. Even though it has been well over two weeks and is swiftly approaching one month. 

With agonising slowness, the shadows on the wall creep along as the sun moves through the sky. It was barely midday when Rin ran into Sango and sunset is still hours away. She is increasingly sure she will not be able to keep from breaking that first precious promise, echoed in command six, if she stays in this bed. And then what will Lord Sesshomaru think of her? Her nerves have gotten so sensitive with need, like a far less pleasant version of when he last touched her. The fibers of her clothes scratch, the futon seems too hard beneath her, the scent of drying herbs is sticking in her nose, though at least there is a soothing quality to them. She closes her eyes, trying to focus as hard as she can on each inhale and exhale.

_...and then Lord Sesshomaru is there, in the hut with her. He cannot wait any longer. “I must have you Rin, “ he tells her as he tears the clothes from her body. His mouth is hot on hers, his hands roaming everywhere, tweaking her nipple until she cries out. He nips at the bare flesh of her stomach, eyes glowing red as his tongue lashes out to-_

Rin wakes with start, breath catching in her throat, aching and wet between her legs. She flings back the covers and stands, simply unable to stay in this bed anymore, where she has so often touched that which belongs to Lord Sesshomaru with his face in her mind. Surely it is better to disobey his command to mind Kaede than to break the first promise she ever made him. She knows just what to do to distract herself, and it will be safe enough. The river isn’t far from the village.

Catching fish has always been a special skill of Rin’s, and something she enjoys doing besides. The cold water streaming past her legs is grounding, the need for absolute concentration and the pungent smell of the fish themselves finally drive any traitorous thoughts from her head. She manages a not-insignificant catch, and it is almost enough to prevent a scolding from Kaede when she returns. Almost. 

‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’

The next day, Rin checks underneath the tree at the westernmost edge of the village, and finds a note from Lord Sesshomaru that he will meet her that night. Is it just her imagination, or is there disappointment evident in his missive?

Rin realises she has never questioned how Lord Sesshomaru would know she has disobeyed him. Then again, she’s never questioned how he can appear out of nowhere if she merely calls for him either. Some demon magic she couldn’t comprehend, no doubt. And so she is sure, as she makes her way down the moonlit path to their clearing, that he knows what she has done. 

He is already there when she arrives, eyes humorless, body stiff as he turns to her. She withers under his scrutiny, standing a few feet away and keeping her eyes on the ground.

“You disobeyed me yesterday.”

There is no point denying it. 

“I did, my Lord.”

“Why, Rin?”

She hadn’t expected that question. She worries at the dirt with one foot, as though digging for a way to explain. 

“I was already - that is I -'' she takes deep breath, shoring up her courage and speaking in a rush; “I was abstaining from touching that which belongs to you as you commanded, but my nerves were fraying, making it hard to do anything at all but think of desire. When Lady Kaede sent me to bed I couldn't very well tell her _why_ that wouldn’t help. As the day wore on it was impossible to ignore my body but I couldn’t bear the thought of disobeying the first vow I ever made you so it seemed better to disobey Kaede. I’m sorry, Lord Sesshomaru.”

Sesshomaru regards her silently. He is not entirely surprised by her answer, but his response must be carefully worded. This incident has happened because there is something she hasn’t thought through, and he needs her to come to that conclusion on her own. Finally, he speaks. “Tell me, have I proven myself untrustworthy?”

Rin doesn’t quite know what to make of that and looks up at her Lord, brow furrowing. “Huh?”

“Have I ever given you reason not to trust that I will hear out your complaints and concerns?” He does not soften his tone.

“I - you - no, my Lord.” This is not the response that she was expecting, and she hardly knows what to think. When Lord Sesshomaru sighs, she realises he might be a little exasperated with her. 

“What is my first command Rin?”

This at least, she can do, and the words come effortlessly. “Should any command herein be deemed disagreeable or impossible, it shall be brought to Lord Sesshomaru’s attention and adjusted or struck as necessary.” 

He watches with some satisfaction as the words she’s just spoken sink in. To make absolutely sure she understands, he says, “And you know how to reach me, do you not?” 

With a sinking feeling, Rin sees the trail he has laid for her to follow. “Yes, my Lord.”

“Was it then unreasonable of me to expect you would do so if what I asked of you proved truly impossible? And furthermore, had you not made me a promise that you would set aside pride in the name of honesty about your limits?”

Oh no. She’s been very foolish. Because it was pride, she was so determined to accomplish what he’d asked of her all on her own that it never even occurred to her to reach out to him, to admit that this particular struggle was too much. She swallows thickly, emotion welling up in her throat. “I-it was not unreasonable, Lord Sesshomaru. And I did promise.”

He is unrelenting. “My commands will grow in difficulty over time, Rin, but based entirely on what you are capable of, what you can grow towards. I must, therefore, have complete openness from you. Yet even after our discussion about shame you falter, keep quiet, even fear to speak frankly.”

“It is frightening, my Lord.”

Lord Sesshomaru’s brow creases. “I promise you no repercussions for honesty, Rin.” 

“No it isn't that.” She gestures helplessly, seeking words for exactly what’s going through her head. Her eyes well with tears. “It’s….it’s frightening how desperately I want you, not just to have you, but also to please and obey you. I always thought of myself as, well- independent. Because I didn’t want to marry some boy and make babies. But your commands, following them, make it easy to dedicate myself when for so long I was convinced I could never follow that path. I know it is because you are no human man. Even some quiet, settled life between us would be nothing like what I’ve seen of ‘normal.’ Still, the strength of my lust for you, for a life with you, is not something I ever expected and - I’m frightened.” She finishes in a rush.

When Lord Sesshomaru does not answer, Rin dares to look up at his face. It has softened, some warm emotion in his eyes. Is it...pity?

“Oh my sweet Rin.” It must be pity, what else could make his voice so soothing, so calm? What else would have him calling her by an endearment for the first time, setting her heart aflutter? “You are rather consumed by want of me aren’t you. Have you any idea how flattering that is?”

Flattering is not the word Sesshomaru is looking for, but it is the one that comes to him. Truth be told the right words often fail him in her presence. Rin bites her lip and seemingly unsure what to make of his statement, looks again at the ground. He does not care for that response. “Rin, look at me.” He says sternly, stepping soundlessly towards her.

The pity is gone from Lord Sesshomaru’s voice, and Rin knows a command when she hears one. She immediately obeys, gasping a little to find him much closer to her. 

“We’re adding that to your commands. You must always look at me when we are speaking.” He reaches out to stroke her cheek, the tender gesture at odds with the authority in his voice but then, that’s Lord Sesshomaru. “You must stop hiding yourself from me, Rin. There is nothing in your heart or your mind that I want you frightened to share with me, and I will do all in my considerable power to ensure you do not feel that way.” He tucks an errant strand of hair behind her ear, then holds her face between his hands. ”Now, pride is one of your more admirable qualities but I want it tempered with trust and obedience. Those words should always be first in your thoughts of me, Rin. I am deeply disappointed that you took it upon yourself to adjust one of my commands rather than putting your trust in me to do so. It is one thing to promise me your trust but another entirely to actually surrender it to me. If you can do that, there will be nothing to fear. Is what I’ve said quite clear to you?”

“Yes.” Rin can see his words for the gift they are. He’d said something like that before, years ago, but the reminder eases her a bit. “Thank you, my Lord. I will endeavor to truly surrender my trust to you.” 

He gives her a curt nod, then crosses his arms, looking her up and down. “I came here tonight intent on doling out your first punishment but I’m nearly of a mind not to.”

She keeps her eyes on his face, a bold thought coming to mind. “If I may, my Lord?”

“Speak freely, Rin.”

No time like the present to make good on what she’s just promised. “I think I would like to be punished.” He quirks an eyebrow at that and she rushes on. “I don’t mean necessarily that I would enjoy it only that it might...absolve me? Of the shame of disappointing you, and withholding full trust. You’ve reminded me that I must heed your commands more carefully, put aside pride, and truly surrender to you. A punishment will keep all of that fresh in my mind.”

Sesshomaru is very still as he takes in her words, but soon enough he allows a small smile to tug up the corners of his lips. “I think you speak quite wisely, Rin.” Even tonight, even in the face of disobeying him and suffering the consequences, she continues to impress him. She is truly irreplaceable. “What is my ninth command?"

Taking a deep breath and straightening, Rin recites: “Disobedience of Lord Sesshomaru’s commands will result in punishment as he deems fit _._ All punishments, the cause for them, and any implements to be used will be clarified before they are delivered.”

Lord Sesshomaru does not praise her memorisation this time. Wordlessly, he extends a hand to her. When she takes it, he leads her to one of the larger trees in the clearing, leaving her to face it as he steps back.

“Disrobe.”

Rin feels the blood drain from her face. He spoke truly, words and promises are one thing but true trust is proving harder to come by. Still, part of that trust is speaking her limits, and he’s given her the way to stop him. Does she want to?

“Rin?” 

There is the barest whisper of gentility behind the sternness in his tone. She could do it, she could say the word and keep her clothes on and not expose her body to Lord Sesshomaru for the first time. And he will not hold it against her. Yet she has asked for this, and she does feel it will wipe away at least some of the confusing feelings clogging up her mind. She wants to know what it is to be absolved by her Lord. So she undoes her obi, letting fall to the ground, followed shortly by her kimono and underclothes. It is not the easiest thing to do with her trembling hands. All the time she wonders how closely Lord Sesshomaru is watching, and what he makes of her.

Sesshomaru’s breath catches as Rin’s skin is revealed in the moon’s light. It looks smooth, soft. Her scent is even stronger now. He would like nothing more than to press himself to her, nuzzle against that bare skin, run his hands, lips, tongue over every inch of her. Well, almost nothing. There is the matter at hand. Tonight he is not her gentle Lover, but her admonishing Lord. His blood dances with sparks thinking of it. Almost unthinkingly he licks his lips and then speaks. “Press your body flush against the tree and grip the branch above your head with both hands.” She wordlessly obeys.

Rin knows Lord Sesshomaru can move silently when he wants to, but he is close enough that she feels him step nearer. She can even tell where the heat of his gaze is focused at each moment. Even when his clothes brush against her, she is doing a fine enough job of keeping composed - until one of his hands begins to stroke her bottom. She jerks at the contact, tree bark rasping against her nipples reminding her a little of her Lord’s attentions weeks ago. The steady motion of his hand continues, making her heart pound in her ears. Somehow she hears his voice above the din.

“I’m going to strike you here. I will strike you sixteen times because you are sixteen years old and should know better than to disobey your human elders, and also because it is the age at which you have promised me trust. Better next time that you truly entrust your pleasure to my hands and call me to your side to beg release. I may even be inclined to grant it. You will count out loud following each strike. Is what I’ve said clear?”

The fight for a steady voice is a battle Rin knows she will lose. Especially as she realises his harsh words have her not only frightened, but aroused her. Her voice is shakier than she would like when she says, “Yes, Lord Sesshomaru.”

“Good. You have disappointed me, Rin. I do not like to be disappointed.”

There is something in his tone that tells her that is not quite true, that having cause to punish her is part of the fun. Then the first strike lands, and she thinks no more. She whimpers, her whole body tensing. Lord Sesshomaru strokes her gently again, his voice sounding in her ear. 

“Remember, Rin, to breath with the pain. And count.”

She inhales. Her body relaxes. “One.” 

Now she knows what to expect, the next few strikes are grounding in a way. His hand connects to her body just as she inhales, and she counts along obediently. The fifth strike is harder, sharper, and she bears down on the branch in her grip. If she could form a coherent thought, it’s possible shame would worm its way in at the strangeness, the vulnerability of her situation. But her world has shrunk to the scrape of the tree at her front and the sting of Lord Sesshomaru’s hand behind. 

He surprises her with three quick strikes in a row, then more gentle caressing. The motion briefly, harmlessly drags his claws over her skin and she shivers. He must’ve noticed, because he responds by letting them run over her stinging flesh again with the barest contact. The sensation makes her shudder and moan, a fine sheen of sweat dewing her skin. She’s wet between her legs now, so much so she thinks she will start to drip before he is done with her. And it’s a punishment, yes, but she does not want him to be done with her. She was entirely unprepared for the lust this pain has awakened.

Sesshomaru is hard, almost painfully so. He had resigned himself to the possibility that Rin would find this entire encounter terrifying and yes, fear is there in her scent but it’s colored entirely by arousal. She’s enjoying this, moreso even than his kisses. And his body is responding in kind. His final strike is the hardest by far, the barest taste of what he could really do to her. 

Rin barely manages to gasp out, “Sixteen!” before sagging against the tree, grateful for its support. She feels odd, warm and floaty, as though she were in water. And her skin is hyper-sensitive, not just where she’s been struck but everywhere. She barely notices this until Lord Sesshomaru drapes her kimono over her shoulders and presses himself tightly to her, making her moan.

“Breathe with me, Rin,” he murmurs, “Match the rhythm of your breath to mine, and feel every solid thing around you.”

She does, and with each breath she is floating a little less, becoming more aware of her surroundings; the sturdy ground beneath her feet. The unmoving tree in front of her. Lord Sesshomaru steadfast behind. Shaking her head a little, Rin blinks rapidly as though just waking up, then dares to make eye contact with her the demon behind her. “Hello my Lord.” 

He gives her one of his nearly invisible smiles, then steps back carefully, ready to catch her if she should stumble. “Dress and meet me by the fire.” He heads that way without a backward glance, but his smile stays with her as she dresses with unsteady hands. 

When she steps into the fire’s glow, Lord Sesshomaru pulls her down into his lap. “Oh!” She exclaims as she falls, but he keeps her balanced easily. There’s a companionable silence as they sit wrapped around each other. Her Lord runs a hand over her hair, absent-mindedly she thinks, until she meets his eyes and sees him staring intently at her. Rin can feel the shift in energy, a softening after something so intense. She holds his gaze, willing him to see in her eyes that she feels safe and cared for, that he has rewarded her trust in him. After a time, he kisses her on the top of the head and speaks.

“You took that very well, Rin.” 

She takes a slow breath before answering. “Thank you my Lord.” She had hardly expected praise, and it warms her heart to receive it.

“And I think, too, some part of you enjoyed it?”

“I think every part of me enjoyed it.” She gasps, covering her mouth as though she could take back the words and meeting his eyes sheepishly, but the smile is back alongside a raised eyebrow. “I don’t mean - it still felt like a punishment only - oh am I _very_ laughable?”

Sesshomaru regards her seriously, bringing a hand up to stroke her cheek. She couldn’t be more wrong, and he would set that nagging fear aside. “No, my sweet Rin, you are not. What you are reading as mockery is merely my delight that fate saw fit to make us so well-matched.”

There it is again, that endearing term. Her eyes widen a bit at the rest of his words. “Do you really believe we are? Fated that is?”

Untold warmth turns her Lord’s eyes to liquid gold as he answers, “I’m beginning to believe so, yes.”

Rin leans in to kiss him. It is a bit bold but she cannot help herself, and for his part Sesshomaru allows it. This is the first kiss she’s initiated and that’s something he’d like to encourage a little more of, at least in these quieter moments between them. His fingers twine into her hair as her arms wrap around his neck. Their bodies press close together, closer than they have been before, both barely daring to breathe. 

This time when Lord Sesshomaru’s tongue brushes Rin’s lips and she parts them, he accepts the invitation. She grips him ever tighter as he works his tongue in and out of her mouth, a throbbing between her legs keeping time with it. She has little knowledge of such things, but imagines there are other places she would like his mouth.

When they finally do break apart for air, Rin is blushing sweetly. “I should not have-”

“It was welcome, Rin.” And truly it was, to have her move to take pleasure from him in some small way - to be inside of her in some small way.

She smiles at that, but then a yawn overtakes her, try as she does to stifle it. 

“I had best see you home.”

Lord Sesshomaru rises, still holding her, and begins the walk back to the village. She considers protesting but finds herself too tired to do so and merely settles herself in his arms, head in the crook of his neck. She is nearly asleep when he moves to set her down, and Rin allows herself a heavy sigh. 

“Goodnight, my Lord.” She makes him a small bow. As she turns away, he snatches her by the hand to pull her to him, unable to resist one more kiss. He punctuates it with a territorial squeeze of the place where he struck her. She moans into his mouth and he grinds his hips into her once, then steps back. His composure is close to breaking. If he does not leave now he may find it impossible to do so. He is certainly not going to make it past their next visit without some release of his own.

“Goodnight, my Rin.” 

His words are nearly a growl, and there is something feral in the way he regards her. For her part, Rin is right back where she was minutes ago: a quivering puddle of desire. She does not want to say goodbye, not at all, certainly not without permission to touch that which belongs to Lord Sesshomaru. But she can see the determination plain on his face. Not tonight, it says. But soon. He does gift her in one small way though.

“I will return in two weeks’ time.”

At least she will not have to wonder. Rin clears her throat, aiming for some semblance of decorum. ‘Goodbye until then, my Lord.” He nods, and rises into the air. 

She stands alone in the moonlight until he is well out of sight, mind turning over the evening’s events, and especially what he had to say about fate. Is she? Fated to spend her life with Lord Sesshomaru?

She is beginning to believe so, yes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Rin's first punishment. What do y'all think, was Lord Sesshomaru too cruel or could Rin have taken more? I really enjoyed writing the juxtaposition of this relationship in a punishment scenario and then the tenderness of aftercare.
> 
> Thank you as always for each click, kudo, and comment. I've already mostly written the next chapter in which Rin and Sesshomaru get a bit more "hands on" and I cannot wait to share it with you in a couple of weeks! 
> 
> Thank you for being here.
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @creativside.
> 
> Thank you to my beloved Wyfe and beta SuperQueeroTrash.
> 
> Please Note: This is a work of fiction set in a fantasy realm. While there are many aspects of real world kink dynamics present, this story is not meant to be either a realistic representation of such dynamics, nor a guide to engaging in them.


	6. Chapter 5: "Touch What is Mine..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Earning that E for Explicit this week

Lady Kaede is still awake when Rin gets back. It's a bit unusual, but Rin takes the opportunity to bow to the priestess and offer a sincere apology for disobeying her the day before. “I know you’re only looking out for my well-being Lady Kaede, and I’m sorry.”

Kaede regards her silently for a few moments, then says, “I think it is time I begin to let you look after yourself.”

“You do?” Rin’s voice is filled with trepidation; this sounds too good to be true. 

“Yes. I am giving you charge over the patient and medication roster for the next week. I will be here to provide care and make medicines, but you will handle the timing for deliveries and dictate where we go and when for treatments. Are you up to the task?”

Rin nods vigorously, giving Kaede a bow of gratitude this time. “I believe so. Thank you so much for having faith in me.”

‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’

_ Faith that may be entirely misplaced,  _ Rin thinks to herself as she struggles into her sandals on her way out the door the next morning much later than intended. Her time with Lord Sesshomaru left her unexpectedly tired, and she slept too deeply to wake up when she usually would’ve. She’s now more than a little late for her first delivery, and will have to rush between each one. Rin spends the day at a dead run, and just manages to check every task off her list. When she arrives home at sunset, exhausted, she expects a scolding. Instead, Kaede tells her she’s done very well for her first day- but that she must be sure to be up earlier tomorrow. T he rest of the week is much better. She’s very happy to take on the responsibility of keeping track of where she needs to be and when if it means no more having her time in the village dictated by someone else. What she said to Lord Sesshomaru on  his last visit is feeling more true than ever now - his orders are the only ones she has any interest in following. 

Rin is both relieved and frustrated that her new responsibilities leave her little time to miss Lord Sesshomaru. Of course there are still the nights to contend with, when it is harder to ignore the way the parts of her that belong to him ache. Still, it is not so bad that she must call for him, and soon enough there is only a week left before his promised visit.  It is at that point that Kaede discusses the past week with Rin, any particular struggles she’s had, advice for keeping track of her timing. She smiles freely at Rin throughout the conversation. “You’ve done very well. We will try it for another week.” 

Rin echoes her smile. “Thank you, Lady Kaede. I won’t let you down. Only…”

“What is it?”

“Well, I’m grateful of course, for the freedom, for your trust. But why now? Is it my age?”

For perhaps the first time in all the years Rin had known her, Kaede looks sheepish. She clears her throat. “In a way. Lady Kagome was good enough to point out that I was perhaps in the wrong when I sent you off to bed like a child a few weeks ago. She is quite right, you are too old for such treatment.” 

Rin stifles a giggle. That was the day she was so distracted by desire for Lord Sesshomaru she actually broke something and Kaede thought she was flushed with a fever. To think that the effect he has on her, that dedicating herself to him was responsible - even indirectly - for her newfound freedom is a contradiction she finds very funny. She wonders absently if he would too.

‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’

The second week is a little harder mostly because Rin wakes the next morning to find her cycle is upon her. Cramps and fatigue she can manage, but she can’t help worrying it will not end before Lord Sesshomaru’s visit. She’s never been entirely comfortable with bleeding around him, too aware that he can scent it out. She ticks off the days until he arrives anxiously. Luckily the day before he is due to return the blood dries up and she can breathe easier. 

That same day she arranges to go foraging with Inuyasha. Well, not  _ with _ him exactly. He doesn't forage, just stands near her with a glower and his sword, ready to threaten off even the slightest danger. Early on in her stay at the village it became clear that, although Lord Sesshomaru probably never told his brother to protect Rin, it was  _ understood  _ he was responsible for doing so. Truth be told, Rin feels much safer with a demon - even a half demon - beside her than at any other time. Though she finds him not half so terrifying as her Lord.

Still, Inuyasha’s presence is a comfort. In fact he’s partly why she agreed to stay in the village in the first place. After her months with Lord Sesshomaru, she couldn't have spent her life around humans who would not abide demon kind. In some way she feels akin to the half demon. She’s a human yes, but straddles the worlds of a simple village life or a more singular one with Lord Sesshomaru. As a child she was told she’d be free to choose between the two when she was grown, and lately she’s been feeling like the time to do so may be approaching. 

Taking a deep breath, Rin pulls herself out of her thoughts to focus on what she’s here to find.

This is her favorite time of year to go into the woods, as a number of mushrooms make their appearance now, just before the cold comes. She’s been recognized as the village’s best forager almost since she arrived, and is proving her worth now, basket quickly filling up with the prized mushrooms as well as herbal remedies. 

At midday they stop off in a field of delicate white flowers to rest, and Inuyasha sits close by to share the rice balls she’s brought with her. Out of the corner of her eye she watches him eat, wondering as she often has about one of her Lord’s great mysteries; human food is not to his taste.

Inuyasha turns suddenly and catches her staring. “Whatcha lookin’ at?”

She smiles sheepishly. “Oh nothing I just - you wouldn’t happen to know what Lord Sesshomaru eats would you?” 

“Hell if I know,” he takes an enormous bite of his rice ball, speaking around a full mouth. “I haven't been around the guy long enough to find out.” He meets her eyes, brow furrowing, “You didn’t see him eat back when you were travelin’ with him?”

Rin shakes her head. “No, never.” Another question pops into her mind, this one perhaps a little...intimate. She dares to ask it anyway. “Um… what does it mean that Lady Kagome is your mate?”

Now he blushes, stares up at the sky, down at the ground, anywhere but her really. “Uh th-that is-'' he coughs “definitely somethin’ to ask Kagome about. I wouldn’t uh- wouldn’t explain it...the right way.”

She smiles in a way she hopes will set him at ease. “Alright, I’ll save it for her.” So it definitely has something to do with sex then.

They finish their food mostly in silence, though Rin hums to herself a little. When they are done, Inuyasha offers a hand to help her rise but doesn’t let go when she’s on her feet. Her brow furrows as she regards him. “Yes?”

He takes a deep breath, as though working up the courage to speak. “My brother’s been talkin’ to you about being mated huh?”

Rin is stunned. Inuyasha  _ never  _ speaks to her about her relationship to Lord Sesshomaru. He doesn't even allude to it, as Kagome and Kaede have. Not, she thinks, because he disapproves of their involvement with each other; he disapproves of Lord Sesshomaru in general. The two of them no longer waste time trying to kill each other, but they will probably never really get along. 

“He hasn’t brought it up. Only I wondered. I want to understand him as much as possible.”

Inuyasha lets go of her hand with a scoff, starting on the path back to the village. “Even without knowing all that demon junk you still understand him better’n the rest of us ever will.”

He says this casually, as though he is unaware of the enormous compliment he’s just paid her. 

‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’

Before going out to the clearing the next night, Rin takes a hot bath, letting the water ease any tensions from all of her hard work and reviewing her commands quietly to herself, then drying off and putting on the kimono Lord Sesshomaru brought her earlier this year, with it’s midnight blues and pattern of moons and stars. When the real moon is high, she makes her way to their meeting place.

Lord Sesshomaru is there already, seated before a crackling fire - a bedroll just visible beyond him. 

Rin makes him a small bow. “Good evening, Lord Sesshomaru.”

“Good evening, Rin.” 

She smiles to herself as she often does when he says her name and sits beside him, warming her hands near the flames. “I have some news.”

He gives her a look she long ago realised means “Go on” and so she does. She tells him first about her conversation with Kaede, then details the little struggles and small victories of being more independent for the first time. As she speaks, Rin can tell Lord Sesshomaru is pleased, his mouth threatening to turn up at the sides. She does not mention the bedroll. It makes her too nervous.

Sesshomaru sees Rin’s eyes dart every now and again to the bedding he’s laid out. That’s fine, let her wonder, let her anticipate. It will add a delicious twist to the desire he knows he will catch on her scent later. She’s trusting him enough to wait for an explanation, and he will make her do just that.

When Rin runs out of days to talk about she falls silent, realising with a start that she’s been inching her way closer to Lord Sesshomaru while she’s spoken. Now he closes the insignificant distance between them to give her a kiss. An entirely too-short kiss in her opinion, but she relishes the press of his lips nonetheless.

“It seems you have much to be proud of these past two weeks Rin. Not the least of which that you have obeyed my command not to touch that which belongs to me.”

Rin starts to tremble, why does having him so close  _ always  _ make her tremble? “I am proud, my Lord. And I want to make  _ you  _ proud.”

“You do,” he purrs, leaning close to speak in her ear, “and to show it tonight you shall be rewarded with permission to touch that which is mine. Here, where I can see you.”

Swallowing thickly, Rin manages to stutter a “Th-thank you, my Lord.” She had been fully prepared to ask permission, but hadn’t considered the possibility of him actually watching her. Will she even be able to come with his eyes on her body, or will it make  her too nervous? If the rush of heat between her legs and speeding up of her heart are any indication,she will probably have no issue. 

A clawed hand rises to stroke Rin’s cheek. “But first you will help me to undress and watch as I take myself in hand.”

Sesshomaru feels a welcome hardening between his legs as the beginnings of Rin’s need rush through her scent in earnest at the mention of him undressed. It’s quite the compliment, and he smiles darkly. “You are not the only one who has abstained these last weeks Rin. You are not alone in your desire, in your aching - in your discipline.”

Unable to help herself, Rin gasps. “Why, my Lord?” She’s a little shocked at her boldness, but Lord Sesshomaru’s eyes glimmer with amusement. He lets his hand wander to her own and brings it his lips, drinking in her scent on a deep inhale. 

“Because, Rin, as you will discover tonight, delay makes gratification all the more worth it.” 

Rin exhales on a shudder, a fresh wave of desire flooding her. When the scent hits Lord Sesshomaru, he growls and the sound raises goosebumps on her skin. Wordlessly, he guides her hands to the straps on his armor and she undoes them, easing the pauldron and breastplate off. She’s never actually seen him without it before. The closest was when they first met and it was severely damaged. 

He removes his own shoes with a grace no human could manage in such a simple task, then leads her to the bedroll where he reclines. Rin kneels beside him and, willing her hands to be steady, undoes the tie at his waist. She slides Lord Sesshomaru’s loosened kimono off his shoulders, unable to keep her eyes from wandering over the solid muscles of his arms, the sculpted plane of his chest and torso.

Sesshomaru, for his part, is hungry for her eyes on him. When she tentatively reaches out as if to touch him only to pull back, he says, “Go on, Rin. you may place your hands on me.” She does, tracing down his arms, running her fingertips reverently over the markings at his wrists. When she presses a hand solidly over his heart, he shivers. She smiles at that, and dares to run a finger over his nipple.

With lightning speed, he stops her with a hand clenched around her wrist, using none of the crushing strength he is truly capable of. “That’s enough.”

Rin pouts, even whines a little, but he just smirks at her. “You may whine all you like, it won’t get you anywhere. Don’t forget, I quite like you desperate.

If that is so, he will like her plenty tonight, Rin thinks to herself. Her hand is warm where it connected with his perfect skin. He is so much more beautiful than she’d ever imagined, even in the most detailed of her fierce dreamings her mind could never capture all that he is. Particularly when it comes to what waits for her under the rest of his clothes; this close she can see he is hard for her. Heat rushes to her face, but she begins to ease his pants down.

When Lord Sesshomaru is fully naked, Rin swallows thickly. She is aware that this form is technically an illusion, a spell. The enormous dog she’s seen a handful of times is what her Lord “really” looks like. But what is between his legs looks real, and hard, and almost frighteningly big. She’s a little relieved he has no immediate plans to get it inside of her - and more than a little excited about the duet of pain and pleasure it might bring if he did so.

Sesshomaru allows another growl to rumble through him as Rin stares intently at his sex. The sound pulls her attention and she blushes again, averting her eyes. That will not do. “Rin, you will look at me as I pleasure myself in our presence.” She obeys him instantly, and he continues, “I will not have you miss one moment of this. Look upon me and see what the thought of you, the nearness of you, does to me.

A familiar determination settles over his Rin, her shoulders squaring, her gaze steady. “Yes Lord Sesshomaru.”

When he begins to stroke himself, Rin does struggle to keep her eyes on her Lord. It is so strange, so unknown to her, so intimate. But then he growls, long and low in his throat, and it serves as a stark reminder that he is no human man. After that she finds herself entranced. This is a privilege, she realises, to see him so vulnerable. Though with his demon markings and claws and fangs he almost doesn't seem that way. One of those claws circles his nipple and she clenches a fist, bunching the fabric over her leg. Partly because she remembers his touch on her. Partly because she’d like to replace that finger with her own - or with her mouth. Rin is struck by how much she would like to be the one drawing pleasure out of his body, to be keeping a steady motion between his legs, up and down.

  
The thought makes her wet and sensitive, especially when Lord Sesshomaru gasps and arches his back. She recalls her seventh command - more a promise from him than anything else - that he would take no other lovers, and the thought is so pleasing  _ she  _ almost growls. Any ethereally beautiful demons who may have had him before are of no consequence because she has him now. This is different, she is sure, than the way in which she belongs to Lord Sesshomaru, but it is possession just the same, and it fills her with a fierce pride. He wants her eyes on him, this display is for her and her alone. The enormity of that settles over her, and makes her breath come faster. 

Sesshomaru feels the shift in the air when his Rin’s eyes begin to take him in eagerly, when her shyness burns away under the heat of shared longing. He wonders absently if she notices she’s begun to stroke her palm over her thigh in time with the motion of his hand. As the pleasure in him builds, he picks up speed, and with his free hand drags the pads of his fingers down his sides - she does not have claws, he never uses his when imagining her touch - and fondles at the potent sack beneath his erection. The sheer intimacy of having her right there with him, her scent enveloping him, has Sesshomaru aching, longing for that close-by release. The sight of Rin, lips parted and eyes dark with lust, is all-consuming.

Well, not quite. There is something else too, that settles not between his legs but in his heart, something he felt the night they made their first solemn vow to each other; The something that killed his father. The something Sesshomaru thinks he’s seen reflected in Rin. He is not prepared to look at it too closely but it does add a spark to his desire. Then he and Rin lock eyes and his hand moves faster still.

Her Lord is close now. Rin can tell by the way he begins to snarl and growl, his eyes flashing red, fangs elongating. When a crystal drop appears at the tip of him, she runs her tongue over her lips, taking the bottom one between her teeth. She can’t help but wonder what he tastes like. 

When Sesshomaru sees Rin’s tongue dart out he can no longer resist touching her in some way and reaches his free hand to fist in her hair, pulling her down for a hard kiss. He drives his tongue in and out of her mouth, a promise of things to come. 

Rin gasps when her Lord grabs at her, savoring the delicious lick of pain where his hand is too tight in her hair, then moans into his mouth at the invasion of his tongue. He breaks the kiss, gasping out “Rin-” against her lips, and then every muscle in his body clenches and he lets out an animalistic noise that makes Rin want to run away in fear and throw herself on him at the same time. She gazes transfixed as climax overtakes him. His hand keeps stroking, drawing out the orgasm. As seed coats his sex and makes it slick, she has a brief vision of him deep inside her and that which belongs to  him overflowing with it. The very idea has her core pulsing, as though grasping for the demon before her.

When the last waves of pleasure leave him, Sesshomaru exhales in a long stream and finally releases Rin’s hair, sitting up slowly and meeting her eyes. His lips quirk in amusement. “Do you still not find my demon-ness frightening, Rin?”

He is teasing her, she can tell. Her arousal is practically screaming and he will certainly have scented it out. But he likes to hear her admit it, make her say it out loud.

“You are very frightening my Lord. I'm finding that I like to be frightened. It draws me in.” To prove her point, she reaches out to trace the markings on his face and he sighs contentedly at her touch, making a sound like a happy dog when she runs her fingers through a strand of his miraculously untangled hair. It appears that was the right answer. When she eyes the markings at his hips, his voice interrupts her.

“It is your turn, Rin.”

At his murmured words, Rin starts. She’d been so consumed by watching his pleasure unfold that she forgot her own was promised. And now after weeks of longing she will have release,  _ with _ Lord Sesshomaru no less, and can it really be happening, she’s imagined something like this for so long and - clearing her throat, she sits up straight, aiming for a confidence she doesn't quite feel. “Shall I undress my Lord?”

She hopes he will say no, a little because he is so beautiful she can’t see how her meager human body might compare, and a little because she hopes he will want to remove her clothes himself. Neither turns out to be his answer.

“No. Unfasten your clothes but leave them on. I would see only the barest glimpses of you this night.”

She nods and does as he’s said, nerves making her entire body buzz. It is difficult not to bounce with excitement. When she stills, Lord Sesshomaru catches her hand and brings it to his lips, first pressing a kiss to the palm and then running the flat of his tongue over it. She feels a fresh rush of blood thump between her legs and cries out a little, shocked. He does not react, only speaks solemnly.

“This hand belongs to me and I give it leave to touch you as I would.”

“Thank you Lord Sesshomaru.” Rin swallows thickly, palm tingling. What will he make this hand that is no longer hers do?

“You shall have two more commands from me before we begin; first, you will touch only and exactly where I tell you to. And second, you will ask me for release when it is nearly upon you and come only when I have said you may. Am I understood?”

“Yes my Lord. I will do as you say.” She has clenched both fists in nervousness and forces them to relax. Lord Sesshomaru must notice, because tenderness steals into his eyes as he regards her.

“Lie back, Rin.”

Taking a deep breath and reminding herself he has never given her cause not to trust him, she does.

“We will begin with something I know you enjoy. Take one of your nipples between two fingers and roll it, hard, until it hurts. Then keep going.”

Rin does as commanded, face reddening when her entire breast slips free from her open kimono. Her nipples are already tight from arousal. When the pain announces itself in her body, she lets out a whimper, biting her lip as the sensation builds.

“Don’t forget to look at me Rin. And to breathe.”

She gulps down much needed air and some of the tension leaves her body, replaced by the odd joy the pain brings. She meets her Lord’s eyes. His expression is caught somewhere between a tender lover and a vicious creature that could devour her whole and his body, still bare, is magnificent. All of it shocks a moan from her and has her almost unconsciously grinding her hips. She sees his eyes flash red when she does so.

Sesshomaru shivers at the sound that leaves his Rin’s body. He finds himself longing, more than he thought he would, to see her properly naked before him. She is the one meant to be tormented, so why was he so foolish as to deny himself the sight of her?

Because, Sesshomaru reminds himself, she is human, and inexperienced, and trust must be earned.

Still, he is growing hard again at the teasing glimpses of her, and longing for the day he will replace the hand he has merely claimed with one that is truly his.

“Very good, Rin. Now drag your nails down your sides as hard as you can.”

Rin does so, setting off trails of hot pain that have her moaning again. Truth be told, moments alone enough to touch herself don’t usually last long in the village, and she’s always gone straight between her legs. She knows now exactly how much she’s missed by doing so. It’s frightening to know what her body is capable of, and she’s grateful Lord Sesshomaru is here to guide her - literally - through all of it.

“Strike the inside of your thigh with your open palm.”

When her palm lands, Rin gasps at the sharp sensation.

“Once again.”

Another smack. Another gasp. A deep breath.

“Again.”

This time, Rin cries out when her palm lands.

“Continue. I will tell you when you may halt.”

Sesshomaru has never been more aware that he is blessed with the ability to keep a nearly iron grip on his composure than in this moment as the flesh of Rin’s thigh begins to redden under her steady strikes. He does allow his tongue to dart out, licking his lips hungrily. He would like very much to put his mouth there, sink his teeth into her, leave a dark bruise she would see for days to come and think of him and tremble. And then he would move his mouth over just a little to that which is his, hidden now by the corner of Rin’s obi. But not yet. Not tonight. 

“Stop.”

Rin stills, her breathing hard, her thigh stinging. She is beginning to feel the way she did receiving punishment, delicious weightlessness suffusing her limbs. Nothing seems to matter but the sensations in her body and Lord Sesshomaru’s commands. She eagerly awaits the next one, and it is not long coming.

“Tell me, Rin,” her Lord’s husky voice caresses her entire being, “have you felt inside that which belongs to me?’

Her throat is dry and she has to swallow before choking out, “No, my Lord.”

She sees a look pass over his face, something like when she told him no one had touched her breasts before, something territorial. It makes her heart pound. 

“Then you will not do so tonight. Bring one hand up to your breast and use the other to stroke between your legs.”

_ Finally, _ she thinks, her body screaming for the release she has imagined for weeks and weeks. As her hand covers the familiar folds, slick as they are with desire, she moans, her whole body shaking.

“More gently, Rin. We are in no hurry.” A cruel smile takes up residence on her Lord’s face. “Touch what is mine with only the barest pressure you can feel. I will be disappointed if you come too quickly.”

When Rin obeys, fingers whispering over the flesh, she cannot help but writhe in frustration. It feels good, so good, but it is not enough. This is a special kind of horror, to be used as the tool for one’s own torment. She is realising now that pleasure can be its own pain in skilled enough hands. And so it is with Lord Sesshomaru. 

“Use more pressure now, move your fingers in circles around the nub right at the top.” 

This is better, or worse? Rin has never focused so much pressure on that spot and it is intense, pushing the desire in her body to new heights. and she thinks she would do anything, anything at all, to release it. 

Rin’s hand is covering that which belongs to him but as she obeys his newest command the firelight catches on the wetness at the tips of her fingers and Sesshomaru licks his lips again. Oh, how he is longing to taste her. And she must be getting close, if the undulating of her body and the sounds coming out of her mouth are any indication.

“Do you wish to come, Rin?”

“Yes. Yes my Lord!” She makes no attempt to hide the eagerness in her voice. Rin is nearly there, tantalizingly close to the edge. Her heart races, and she is wet, so wet, and her nipple is so sore pinched between her fingers that she thinks she might cry.

“Then beg.”

She does not have to be told twice. Any shred of pride was gone the moment her let her place a hand on that which belongs to him. “Please. Please Lord Sesshomaru. I beg of

you, let me come. Please…please....” And now a tear does sneak from the corner of her eyes when she sees him smirk again at her desperate state. She is suddenly certain he will deny her.

A fear that turns out to be unfounded.

“Come for me Rin. Now.” The last world is a snarl, accompanied by red eyes.

Come she does, his name leaving her lips on a shout she would never have the luxury of in the village, and her body bucks wildly. At last, the release she has longed for. He was right about waiting. This is by far the most intense orgasm she has ever had, the pleasure breaking over her in wave after wave. Though that may have more to do with his presence, his instructions, the painful pleasure she is learning to like very much. As her body begins to still, she remembers, this time, to breath deeply, and one by one re-acclimate to her senses. She can hear the fire crackling close by, feel the solid ground beneath the bedroll, smell the remnants of the resiny scent from her Lord’s earlier pleasure. 

Sesshomaru reaches to brush away the tear on Rin’s cheek. “You are exquisite, my sweet Rin,” he murmurs, bringing the finger to his lips, that tiny drop all he will taste of her right now. 

“My Lord is too kind. But thank you.” Rin manages. She is not entirely sure she believes him, as the warm glow of the fire and the silvery light of the moon playing over his skin in a contradiction that makes him even more beautiful. But it’s clear he thinks it's true, that reverence back in his gaze as he reaches to tug her kimono closed around her.

With a single deft movement, Sesshomaru covers his Rin in the blanket at the foot of the bedroll, lying down beside her and beginning to stroke her hair as a peaceful silence settles over them. A peace Sesshomaru has not felt in some time, perhaps ever. It is odd, for one with ambitions such as his to be so satisfied simply by this precious moment. 

Rin rolls onto her side and straight into Lord’s Sesshomaru’s solid form, a contented smile tugging at her lips as she once more traces the markings on his face. Her body is so warm, so relaxed, that she soon finds herself fighting off drowsiness. When she fails to stifle a yawn, she is convinced Lord Sesshomaru will call an end to their evening. Instead, he pulls her closer. 

“Sleep, my Rin. I will keep watch over you.” He seals the promise with a kiss.

This command matches the one her own body makes of her, and so Rin curls in closer to him, relishing the sensation of their bodies pressed together, and drifts to sleep in the arms of Lord Sesshomaru.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you as always for reading, leaving kudos, and writing comments! I really enjoy getting to interact with readers in the comments, your kind words are so motivating. 
> 
> Some SessRin music recommendations for anyone interested:  
> Rin's POV:  
> No One by Alicia Keys  
> Young and Beautiful by Lana del Rey (there's a version on YouTube that's just the lyrics edited to sound like you're in a cathedral highly recommend)  
> Love Me Like You Do by Ellie Goulding (Fifty Shades of Grey is bad, this song from the soundtrack is good)
> 
> Sesshomaru's POV:  
> Bleeding Love by Leona Lewis  
> Nothing Fucks With My Baby by Hozier (truly could've been written for Sesshomaru, really excellent as background to sexy scenes)  
> I Found by Amber Run (again could've been written for him)
> 
> Especially NFWMB and I Found are TOP TIER Sesshomaru songs for me.
> 
> I find music incredibly helpful for writing and these are some of the songs I've had on repeat while writing this story. Do you have any songs that remind you of SessRin and their relationship?
> 
> I sincerely hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> See you in two weeks!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @creativside.
> 
> Thank you to my beloved Wyfe and beta SuperQueeroTrash.
> 
> Please Note: This is a work of kink erotica fiction set in a fantasy realm. While there are many aspects of real world kink dynamics present, this story is not meant to be either a realistic representation of such dynamics, nor a guide to engaging in them.


	7. Chapter 6: "May I..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers for Episode 21 of Yashahime in end of chapter notes

It has been many years since Rin last woke up out of doors. She found she had missed it, at least a little; The immediacy of the bird song, the freshness of the air even if it was a bit cool. Despite the passage of time there is something almost comforting about all of it, even the solidness of the ground beneath her. And so it is not immediately that it occurs to Rin there is anything unusual about her situation. Barely awake, eyes still closed, she curls closer into the warmth of her bedding. The shifting makes Rin suddenly aware of the arms holding her close, the solid form next to her - Lord Sesshomaru - and the evening before rushes back to her. Eyes flying open, she finds his face very close to her own, gifting her with a contented golden stare. 

“Good morning, Rin.”

He’s still naked. Did he really stay so vulnerable all night, out in the open as they are? Or is it foolish to think him vulnerable even exposed? That seems closer to the truth as she fully takes in the beauty of him. His silver hair shimmers prettily enough at night, but it is practically dazzling under the sun. His markings - and she can see all of them, even the ones on his waist and legs - are much more stark against his skin in daylight. As her eyes wander over every inch of him, Rin smiles widely, and then finds herself stifling a giggle. She is in bed with a naked Lord Sesshomaru!

“Good morning!”

He places one clawed finger under her chin and tilts her head up, pressing his lips to hers. 

She is in bed with a naked Lord Sesshomaru and he’s just kissed her good morning for the first time. Now she does giggle, the sound bursting brightly from her lips, her Lord quirking an eyebrow.

“Is something funny?” He asks, voice colored with sincere curiosity. 

In response Rin sighs contentedly, wrapping her arms around his neck and nuzzling against his chest. “No, my Lord. It is only that I am so happy. To wake up next to you after spending the whole night together it’s-” she stops short, a most unwelcome thought shooting through her mind like an arrow. Oh no…

Sesshomaru does not get to hear the details of his Rin’s thoughts on sleeping and waking together. He watches with some confusion as she sits up, throwing back the blanket he’d covered her with and scrambling to fasten her clothing. Is she suddenly embarrassed of her body in the bright light of day? He can see no reason why she should be and many why she ought to be quite pleased to have his gaze on her. But no, that’s not it. She begins to speak in a rush.

“I’ve been out all night, Lady Kaede will be so worried. She probably thinks I’ve been slaughtered by bandits or eaten by wolves again or at the very least that I’ve run off with you and not bothered to say goodbye.” Rin gets to her feet - or rather tries to, but as she rises a hand clasps her wrist and Lord Sesshmaru pulls her back down, all the way onto her back, as she exclaims. He hovers over her, one leg in between her own, hands keeping her wrists pinned on either side of her head. 

_“Mine”_ he growls internally.

“I don’t recall giving you permission to leave. Calm yourself, Rin. Do you honestly believe me so foolish as to have kept you out all night without leaving word of your whereabouts?”

Rin’s eyes widen. Of course, of course he’s left word. Although it occurs to her that might actually be worse. And who left word? Oh, she hopes it was not Master Jaken. It probably was, and how can she look either him or Kaede in the face when they know _exactly_ how she’s spent the night and- 

Sesshomaru watches as his words set off a spiral of shame in Rin’s eyes, which she averts from him as a blush colors her cheek and a grimace twists her full lips. Not this again. He tightens his grip on her wrists, leaning close to murmur, “What is my eleventh command, Rin?”

Gasping, Rin forces her eyes back to her Lord. “That I must always look at you when we are speaking.” The unyielding tightness of his hands around her wrists is sending a tiny flame of desire through her, helped along by his thigh positioned so tantalizingly close to that which belongs to him. Not to mention the glimpses she keeps catching of a growing erection between his legs. 

“And now that I have your attention tell me, how do I feel about shame?”

Swallowing thickly, Rin answers, “You don’t like it.” 

“Correct. Are you ashamed to be mine?” He maneuvers his leg to press between her own and is rewarded with the arching of her back pressing her up into him, the scent of her growing desire immediately flooding his senses. When a whine escapes her lips, he smirks.

“I’m not, my Lord.” Rin bites her lip, fighting the urge to grind against him in eagerness. She fails. But the moment she does so, Lord Sesshomaru shifts away and, so fast it nearly makes her head spin, flips her onto her stomach, shifting his grip so that both of her wrists are clenched in only one of his hands and pinning them above her head. The other hand he brings down sharply on her backside three times. She shrieks.

“You really must learn to obey my commands, and to release that sense of shame, or I shall be forced to reprimand you.”

His weight is heavy on top of her, she can feel his erection against her back, and she struggles. Not out of any real desire to get away - though perhaps she should want to. When Lord Sesshomaru squeezes her wrists harder, his claws graze her tender flesh. He grinds against her as his mouth brushes her ear and says, “I considered punishing you for every occasion you touched that which is mine before we made our agreement. How many times was that, Rin?”

She can only manage a whimper in response, and feels the rumble of his laughter above her. 

Sesshomaru thinks for a moment he may have actually frightened Rin, until another wave of her scent passes over him, the arousal in it even stronger this time. Ah yes, because she rather enjoyed herself on his previous visit, didn’t she? “No, I don’t think I shall be so cruel. All of that is in the past and you know who you belong to now don’t you?”

“You, Lord Sesshomaru.” she answers without hesitation. She exclaims when he pulls her suddenly upright and into his lap, barely meeting her eyes before kissing her, hard, his tongue working in and out of her mouth. She moans and the sound is muffled by their joined lips as all the blood rushes between her legs. All too soon it is over, but Lord Sesshomaru catches her chin as he breaks the kiss. 

“I am very much looking forward to putting my mouth on that which is mine someday. In fact, I nearly did so last night.” He brushes an appreciative finger over her bottom lip.

“What stopped you?” Rin blurts out.

“Delayed gratification, remember?”

“How delayed?”

Sesshomaru’s eyebrow twitches. “Bold this morning aren’t you?’

Rin clamps her mouth shut but he isn’t cross, not really. In fact, he looks almost contemplative as he begins stroking her cheek with the backs of his fingers. 

“May I ask what is on your mind, my Lord?’ Rin dares after a moment’s silence.

How delayed indeed? How long should he delay any joy he can bring to her too-short human existence? A part of him longs to share this with her, but under the bright light of the sun, in the pleasant air and with his Rin happy beside him, he cannot bear to do so. Instead, he settles for “Come away with me.”

Eyes widening, Rin feels her skin go cold. “M- my Lord?” Not now, not yet, she isn’t ready, well she is, she will say yes but- 

“Only for a few days, Only if you’d like.”

Oh. That’s not quite what she’d thought he meant. “I...I should speak with Kaede first, I have those new responsibilities I told you about and-”

“Return in one hour with your answer.”

She nods, an eager smile spreading over her lips. “I will, my Lord.” She kisses him on the cheek and this time he lets her rise. She can feel his eyes on her as she straightens her clothing, finger combs her hair and wrangles it into some semblance of a braid. When she is more presentable for human company, she turns back to him, then awkwardly shuffles her feet a little, clears her throat.

“Yes Rin?”

“I’m not used to leaving _you_ somewhere to wait for _my_ return. I don’t know what to say.”

She’s right, that is quite the turnabout. “I only ever simply promise you that I will return soon.”

Rin smiles mischievously, then makes her face very blank and serious, and says solemnly, “I will return soon,” before turning on her heel and making her way back to the village. 

Sesshomaru shakes his head at her lighthearted teasing, nearly rising to catch her and after strike her ass again, but he decides to let it be. They will have time, he reassures himself.

‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’

Thankfully Kaede has nothing to say about the state of Rin’s hair or her rumpled clothing when she arrives home. But Kagome, who Rin had not expected to see seated across from the priestess, shows no such decorum.

“Rin your hair is an absolute wreck! And what happened to your clothes?”

Deciding that no answer is the best one Rin gives them both a bow of the head in acknowledgement, then steps behind a screen on her side of the hut to change. Thankfully, as she strips and begins to put on fresh clothing Kaede and Kagome pick up their conversation from before. She has a few kimono to choose from thanks to Lord Sesshomaru’s generosity, and she selects one with a field of washed out blue and a pattern of abstract white swirls and pale yellow flowers. Once dressed, she begins the work of untangling her hair, tying it off in a style she’s copied from Sango. 

Now to pack. She picks out several portions of dried meat and sweet potatoes - she’s hopeful of catching fish and finding fresh fruit - and some spare clothes, her comb, a little of the lip remedy she’s made, but she needs little else for a brief trip. Alone. With Lord Sesshomaru. Will they be alone though, or will Master Jaken come along? If he does, will Lord Sesshomaru send him away at night? Of course, all of it hinges on her actually being able to go. She is getting ahead of herself. She comes to sit with the other two women, sinking into a half bow toward Kaede.

“Lady Kaede, could my duties possibly be rearranged for the next three days? Taken on by yourself and Lady Kagome?”

The priestess regards her curiously. “I suppose we could discuss it. Is there a particular reason you’re asking?”

When Rin’s heart begins to pound with nerves at the thought of what she has to say, she reminds herself firmly that Lord Sesshomaru does not have any shame about their involvement - so neither will she. She straightens, meeting Kaede’s stare. “Lord Sesshomaru has requested my company on a short journey.”

Kaede and Kagome exchange a look that Rin does not fail to notice, but the former’s voice gives nothing away when she answers. “I’m sure we can manage without you for that long. In fact Kagome and I were just discussing her taking on an apprentice, so the timing is fortuitous.”

Briefly forgetting her own excitement, Rin turns to her friend with a smile. “That’s wonderful Kagome!” 

Her response is a wavering smile. “Thanks. I’m not entirely sure I’m ready but Kaede says it's time so I’m gonna give it a try.”

Rin places a hand on her shoulder reassuringly. “You’ve always been an excellent teacher to me, I’m sure you’ll manage it beautifully. 

“I appreciate that, thank you.”

Rising, Kaede says, “It is far past time Kagome had a dedicated student of her own, and I’m not getting any younger. Rin, safe journey and safe return, Kagome-'' she holds eye contact with the younger woman and something seems to pass silently between them. Then she gives a curt nod and turns, exiting the house.

There is a moment of silence as Kagome seems to search for words, and then, “So...how was your night?”

The two of them are playing their game again. It’s beginning to feel so foolish she nearly laughs. “Do you know where I was?”

Kagome’s brows rise, and she scratches at the back of her neck nervously. “Well I know it wasn’t with Sasuke.”

Now Rin does laugh, just a little. “No, it certainly wasn’t.”

“Just make sure you use that remedy I showed you how to make a little bit ago. To prevent pregnancy.”

Rin’s jaw falls open, heat rising to her face. So much for no shame. “I don’t...I don’t need that.” she chokes out. 

Kagome blinks in surprise. “Really? Are you _sure?_ ” Rin gives her an incredulous look and she frantically waves her hands as though to erase the question. “No no, I know you _know_ how all that works I just - I expected - that is we all thought-”

“ _All?!”_ Rin puts her face in her hands. Of course they had to gossip about it. Kaede would have told Kagome who would tell Inuyasha and Sango who would tell Miroku and oh he had probably made _jokes_. 

“Oops. Look, no one is judging you, and I just want to make sure you’re prepared. Take some of the remedy with you just in case.”

Rin looks over the contents of her pack. It has all she requires. “I won’t need it.”

Kagome’s brow furrows. “How can you be so sure?”

That’s easy, she has Lord Sesshomaru’s words echoing in her mind; _Delayed gratification remember?_ But Rin is not quite ready to explain the details of her agreement with him, and settles for vagueness once more. “I just do. But I appreciate your concern, honestly.” She stands, holding the bamboo flap at the entrance to her hut open for Kagome, who takes her meaning and steps through. 

“Oh! Kohaku is coming into town in three weeks for his birthday and we’re going to have a celebration. Be sure to invite my big brother.”

That’s Kagome all over. She likes to talk as though Lord Sesshomaru is part of their extended family, as though he should be present for important events. And truth be told after his time traveling with them and, she’s heard from Jaken, Kohaku’s bravery helping to protect her in the underworld, Lord Sesshomaru does have something of a soft spot for him. But Rin knows he won’t come. He never does. Not that it will stop Kagome inviting him.

“I will make sure to do so. See you in a few days then.”

“Yes, safe travels I suppose.” Kagome regards her curiously, but she will have to stay curious for now. As Rin begins to make her way back to the clearing, her departure with Lord Sesshomaru imminent, she has nothing but joy and excitement in her heart, eager for the adventure that awaits.

‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’

When Rin arrives in the clearing, Lord Sesshomaru is there, already dressed, his hair unfairly smooth even after sleeping outside. If he slept. That is as much a mystery to Rin as his diet. His eyes fall on the bag she carries and he does not bother asking whether she is coming along or not. She’s always appreciated that he doesn't ask questions he knows the answer to.

“Hello again, my Lord. I hope you didn’t get too bored waiting for me. Lady Kagome asked me to invite you to a birthday party for Kohaku in three weeks' time.” 

His only response is a quirked eyebrow.

“I will make your apologies that you are unable to attend, my Lord.” She can imagine if Master Jaken were here he would insist Lord Sesshomaru has no use for such human frivolities. In fact, she is a little surprised Jaken isn’t here now. “Will Master Jaken not be joining us?”

“Jaken will meet us at our first destination.”

“Where might that be, if i may ask?” She sees one corner of his mouth twist up. 

“You will see. It is far, farther than I have ever taken you in a day, and we must reach it before sundown. There is only one way to do so.” 

“And what way is that, my Lord?” She had hoped A-Un would be here too.

“Stand on the far side of the clearing, Rin.”

Rin obeys, but not before giving him a confused look. When she is a far away from him, his eyes begin to grow red, his fangs elongating, his face beginning to change, turning into a snout and he gets bigger and bigger and-

Suddenly there is a massive beast in the clearing with Rin. She has never seen this form so close before. His head is as big as she is, the quivering nose the size of her head. His fur catches the sun as his great paws leave dents in the grass. He is magnificent. 

“Oh Lord Sesshomaru…” she breathes, reaching out a hand to touch him. He leans his muzzle into her hand, making a whining noise that has her smiling. Then he lowers himself to the ground. “You...you mean me to ride you?”

He glances back at her and growls. _Do not ask silly questions_ he seems to say.

“Alright, if you say so.” She clambers onto his back, surprised that he lets her pull as hard at his fur as she has to to get up onto him, but she manages it. “I am ready, my Lord. Shall we depart?” 

With a great leap, the beast that is Lord Sesshomaru vaults into the sky, Rin crying out with delight on his back.

‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’

It is not so different talking to Lord Sesshomaru in this form. He is quiet enough in their usual conversations, and she has little enough time to talk as much she pleases in the village. Rin does not much mind her chatter being entirely one-sided. 

She talks about some of her favorite memories from their past travels, about some of the minute details of her new responsibilities, mentions that Kagome is taking on an apprentice. When she runs out of things to talk about, she starts humming, then eventually singing. Sometimes songs she has learned in the village, mostly tunes she makes up herself, about the sheer delight of flying through the air as she hasn’t since she was a child. They are traveling so much faster than she has ever flown on A-Un’s back, and she clings to Lord Sesshoamru’s fur, her heart pounding with excitement as the landscape changes from what she has grown accustomed to over the years. 

Sesshomaru, for his part, relishes the weight of Rin on his back, minute though it might be. Then there is her voice. He has always enjoyed the sound, from his shock the first time she spoke after her revival to a growing appreciation as the tone grew richer when she neared adulthood. When she urns from talk to humming and songs, he finds himself flying faster for the enjoyment of it. And because it makes him more certain she will appreciate what he has planned for her.

Eventually, the land beneath them begins to grow barren, the air hot. Columns of smoke rise up around them. It is rather foreboding, especially as Lord Sesshoamru begins to descend. 

“My Lord?” Rin dares, her voice shaky. He glances back at her with what she is sure he means to be a reassuring glance. “ _Do not fear, Rin.”_ she imagines him saying. But she doesfear a bit. The air is hard to breathe here, and - are there pools of lava nearby? When they touch ground the form beneath her shifts and Rin finds herself held in Lord Sesshomaru’s arms, and not a moment too soon as she grows dizzy, then faint.

Sesshomaru was warned to expect this, and makes his way through the cave entrance to his right, fashioned with the bones of a great fish, stepping into the forge of Master Totasai. The smith himself is there along with Jaken and another demon Sesshomaru is only recently familiar with. He sits across from them, cradling an unconscious Rin against him and stroking her cheek as her eyes flutter open and she gulps down the hot but fumeless air of the cave. 

“Mm...Lord Seshomaru?” She tilts to take in her surroundings. They appear to be inside some skelton furnished as a forge. And they are not alone. 

“Master Jaken!” She exclaims, twisting out of her Lord’s arms to kneel and favoring the tiny demon with a smile. He gives her a nod. 

“Hello Rin.” His tone, his demeanor, are far more respectful than she’s used to. Does that have something to do with being Lord Sesshomaru’s? The other demon she recognises interrupts.

“My goodness you’ve shot up like a weed.” His vice is gruff, his goatee singed at the tip as she remembers despite the brevity of their meeting years ago. 

“Greetings. It’s Master Totosai, correct?”

Placing both hands on his knees, he nods as he leans toward her. “That’s right girly. I’m the one who made Tenseiga, the sword you can thank for your life.”

Rin’s eyes flit briefly to her Lord. He’s giving the old man a look that makes her skin prickle, though whether the ferocity is inspired by someone else laying claim to him saving her life or because he loathes being reminded of her mortality is unclear.

Jaken is having none of it. “How dare you try to take credit for the selfless act performed by Lord Sesshomaru? Yes, you made the tool but it is he who had the skill and the wisdom to wield it.”

The exchange brings a smile to Rin’s face, as hearing Jaken defend her Lord always does. She’s missed him, she realises. Turning back to Master Totosai, she makes as respectful a bow as she can manage. “It’s a pleasure to make your acquaintance again.” Then she focuses on the other elderly demon. Fangs protrude a little from his mouth, his thick beard dark and streaked with grey. His clothes are torn and threadbare but she’s long ago learned such things in demons do not necessarily mean they lack in any way. “May I inquire your name, sir?”

“Don’t bother with all that bowing and politeness, human, I won’t be impressed or flattered by it.” He gives Lord Sesshomaru a withering stare. “I think your mother might be right about this whole mess.” 

Rin grimaces when Lord Sesshomaru’s eyes narrow at the old man, and he says, “You will leave my mother well enough out of this,” his voice filled with a quiet rage Rin has heard before and knows should be considered a grave threat.

“Indeed!” Master Jaken pipes up leaping to his feet, “She has shown great disrespect for Lord Sesshomaru and his chosen lady and-”

“Jaken.” 

Rin hasn’t heard that tone in a while. It stops the vassal in his tracks.

“Yes, milord?” Jaken says with some trepidation.

“That’s enough.”

“Yes milord.”

Oh, Rin has missed these interactions indeed.

Jaken shifts to face her, indicating the unfamiliar demon with a wave of his hand. “This is Master Jiro, a colleague of sorts of Master Totosai’s.”

Cocking her head to one side, Rin turns to Lord Sesshomaru. “Are you having a new sword made, my Lord?”

He shakes his head. “We are not here for me.” 

Now she is confused. What on earth are they doing in this place then?

Master Jiro’s biting tone slices through the air. “I don’t work with anything nearly so barbaric as weapons.” He reaches behind himself and pulls out an oddly shaped bundle of cloth, which he unties to reveal the most beautiful biwa that Rin has ever seen.

Of course she hasn’t seen many, though she greatly enjoys playing any of the few in the village when they have celebrations and need music for dancing. She’s thought to herself that she might like to own such an instrument, but she’s never mentioned it to Lord Sesshomaru. 

And surely this one is much too elegant for her. The wood is incredibly pale, the lacquer gleaming in the light from the fires around the forge. The body is painted with intricate moon and sun symbols. Oddly, the strings seem thinner, more delicate, than what she’s seen before. And one is missing. 

“This here is Tentaigakki.”

“What a beautiful instrument.” She says sincerely.

Lord Sesshomaru turns his gaze to her. “It is yours.”

Rin gasps, but before she can even think of thanking her Lord, Master Jiro interjects. 

“It is hers _if_ it chooses her, and that remains to be seen. Frankly, I don't have much faith.” He regards Rin as though she were a pile of refuse. “This is no ordinary instrument, girl, it is enchanted, and will require some effort before it accepts you as its partner.”

Hoping for a dignified demeanor, Rin clears her throat and asks “What must I do?”

Jaken smiles at her. “That’s the spirit, Rin!.”

She deflates however when Lord Sesshomaru rises from his place next to her and makes for the entrance to the forge. She trusts him, she does, but he asked her to come with him so why would he leave? “My Lord?”

The quaver in her voice nearly makes Sesshomaru turn around, but it has been made clear to him she must earn this gift on her own. This will be hard for her, he will make it up to her later, but the gift of an instrument all her own - something he’s guessed she would like very much - will be worth it. Still, he does not relish the thought of leaving her here. This night apart will be an endeavor for them both. Steeling himself, Sesshomaru glances over his shoulder, just meeting his Rin’s eyes. “You will stay here tonight and face whatever tests Tentaigakki has for you. Jaken will see you are looked after.” 

One fist clenching, Rin nearly protests. But as Lord Sesshomaru holds her gaze, she reminds herself that she has promised him trust. He almost seems to be thinking “ _Breathe Rin_ ,” and she does, easing. 

“I will see you in the morning, my Lord.”

“At dawn, and not a moment later.”

And then in a swirl of fur and a flash of light, he is gone.

  
  


‘’’’’’’’’’’’’’

  
  


It will be a long night, of that Rin is sure. While the air in the cave is more breathable than outside it, still it’s uncomfortably hot. She’s already beginning to feel drenched in sweat and a little thankful that Lord Sesshomaru won’t see her this way. She focuses again on the instrument on the ground in front of her.

“May I ask, Master Jiro, what this enchanted instrument can do?”

“You may ask, but I may choose not to answer.”

So that’s how it’s going to be.

Rin does her best not to huff or pout. Lord Sesshomaru did tell her his commands would get harder, and putting up with Master Jiro while maintaining some semblance of a respectful demeanor will certainly be difficult. She tries for a more direct question. “May I hold it?”

“Well how the hell else is it meant to attune to you?”

Responding with only a gracious smile, Rin moves closer to the instrument, reaching a hand out to run over the impossibly smooth lacquered surface, tracing the patterns painted on. Moons and stars. Tenataigakki is a fitting name indeed. It’s then she realises the crescent moons are purple, like the ones on Lord Sesshomaru’s forehead. Briefly, she reminisces about the night before when she touched the markings on his face, and imagines that he can feel her touch now. If the moons are meant to be him, then are the suns herself? Is that how he thinks of her, bright and shining, full of warmth...life giving?

Gingerly, half expecting the biwa to leap away, Rin wraps a hand around the neck and supports the base with her other hand, lifting the instrument onto her lap.

“There you see!” Jaken exclaims. “She did not even need the whole night. Do you still dare insult Lord Sesshomaru’s choice of lady?”

Jiro rolls his eyes. “Hush imp. She’s barely begun.”

Rin can feel all three pairs of eyes on her, especially Master Totosai’s frighteningly large ones, as she delicately runs a hand over the shimmering strings. They don’t feel at all like metal. Brow furrowing, she brings Tentaigakki closer to her face, tilting it in the firelight. What on earth - Oh! 

“It is strung with Lord Sesshomaru’s hair” she says reverently, barely above a whisper. Jiro makes no response but she doesn’t need confirmation. “Why is there a missing string though?” 

So fast she almost doesn't see it, Jiro reaches out and yanks several strands of hair from her head. She grimaces, inhaling on a hiss at the pain. He plucks the biwa from her, twisting the strands together deftly and adding the twist to the empty space. Then he drops the instrument back in her lap. 

“Let’s hear you play it.”

She doesn't, not right away. First Rin takes a moment to smile down at the completed instrument, appreciating the sight of her dark hair next to Lord Sesshoamru’s glimmering strands. She squeezes Tentaigakki close to her chest, caring not a bit for propriety. A number of times now she’s thought of the pain and pleasure she feels with Lord Sesshomaru as a duet singing in her body. And now a part of each of them is here in her arms to make music. Taking a deep breath, Rin straightens, positions the biwa, and strums.

The sound that issues forth is smooth and sweet, if a little loud. Especially that last string, the one made of her hair. But the notes are pleasing. She lifts her eyes to find Master Jaken beaming at her. Master Jiro, however, merely scoffs.

“Far be it for me to understand the blasted thing. I hope you don’t think you’re done human.” 

Rin frowns. “What more must I do?” she asks, wiping away a trickle of sweat from her brow brought on by not just the heat but her nerves as well.

An incredibly unkind smile crosses Jiro’s face. “Tentaigakki will play any tune you can hum or whistle. But in order to know your mind well enough to do so you must play it all night. You must neither sleep nor cease to play, not even for a sip of water,” he jerks his head once toward Jaken, “ The imp here can rouse you if you get too close to sleep but only once. Is a mere human like you up to the task?”

It is not how Rin imagined tonight when Lord Sesshomaru invited her on a journey this morning. But he has commanded her to stay here, has thought to commission Tentaigakki, which will be an incredible reward if she can earn it. She glances out the cave entrance at the sky, just losing the last glow of day and overtaken by an infant darkness. 

_“At dawn, and not a moment later.”_

“Of course I am.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to each and every person who clicks on my story, gives kudos, and leaves a comment. It's incredibly motivating and uplifting to know my writing is so well loved. 
> 
> For the curious minds:  
> Tentai - Celestial bodies  
> Gakki: - Instrument
> 
> I know many of us including myself think of sun and moon imagery for these two, so this seemed really perfect for Rin's biwa. Sesshomaru is the moon, silver and mysterious, and Rin is the sun, bright and full of life. I also really like the idea of him reflecting her own love back at her. And he certainly has celestial body. ;)
> 
> I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. We are solidly in the second arc of the story now. See you in two weeks!
> 
> Spoilers: PS: All I wanted to manifest for the new Yashahime episode was Kaede saying Rin's name and she DID a WHOLE 2 TIMES. Finally!  
> PPS: Anybody else also watching the English dub Yashahime episodes as they come out and cry a little when Brenna O'Brien got her one line as adult Rin in the preview for episode 15 this week?
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @creativside.
> 
> Thank you to my beloved Wyfe and beta SuperQueeroTrash.
> 
> Please Note: This is a work of fiction set in a fantasy realm. While there are many aspects of real world kink dynamics present, this story is not meant to be either a realistic representation of such dynamics, nor a guide to engaging in them.


End file.
